The Demon's Dear Friend
by Kagetsuki-taicho
Summary: Harrison James Potter is bored of seeing human civilisations rise and fall. Seizing the chance to go to another dimension where there are greater powers other than humans, The Master of Death lives in the Kuroshitsuji world as a walking contradiction. The lord of Shinigami in a demon body, what would happen to the story of our favourite Earl and his loyal demon butler?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji

Acknowledgements: I thank Cindy Snowflake for the permission to use some of her ideas for this story.

* * *

The figure stood motionless at the top of the hill, the morning breeze tugging lazily at his dark blue cloak and shoulder length raven hair. Around him the remnants of a civilisation lay, black, twisted and charred on the equally unsightly field. A quiet sigh escaped the mysterious figure's lips as his gaze swept the horizon.

"**Another civilisation has fallen**," a second person appeared behind the first, tall and swatted in a black cloak, a deep cowl hiding the face in shadow.

"And they showed such promise," the first answered, emerald eyes still roaming the distance. "How long before another takes their place?"

The second chuckled, deep and raspy, unlike the smooth velvet tone of his companion, "**You would like to know, wouldn't you? Wandering this world through the ages, watching civilisations rise and fall…tell me, are you tired?"**

For the first time since the start of this conversation, the fist moved. It was only a slight tilt of the head, but his gaze locked onto the cowl of the second.

"Tired? No I wouldn't say I am tired, more…bored. Sure, each era yields a different lot of humans, but they are just that. Humans. This world has no more greater powers other than you and me. Wizards perished a few millennia ago, magical creatures have long since died out and magic is all but forgotten. There is nothing but logic left. And it bores me."

"**Well, if you feel that way, why not try living in another dimension?"**

"Another dimension? Is this part of my power or yours?"

"**It's the combined power of the Hallows you possess."**

Annoyance and exasperation flitted across the face of the first man, however, his tone was resigned as he spoke, "And you didn't see fit to tell me because…"

Amusement was evident in the other's voice, "**I was waiting for you to either figure it out, which you obviously didn't, or wait until you were bored." **When the other didn't speak, he continued, "**So do you want to travel to another dimension? One that would be much more interesting than this."**

"What would happen to me if I accept? And do I get to choose which dimension I would end up in?"

"**Oh, nothing would happen to you, power wise and I have already chosen the dimension to drop you off. All you have to do is accept and I will tell you more when we are there."**

The shorter male pursed his lips in thought, then shrugged, "Eh, why not? It's not like I have much to lose anyway." He eyed the taller figure and held out his hand, "I accept, Death."

A pale hand emerged from the folds of the black cloak and gripped the smaller wrist, "**Very well, Master."**

* * *

My first crossover!

Let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes made. This story will be updated at irregular intervals, so please bear with me.

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	2. The New World

Harrison James Potter, the master of Death and the sole possessor of the three Deathly Hallows, stood blinking at Death, mouth agape as his brain tried to process the stacks of information his servant had proceeded to cram into his brain.

"So there are Shinigami, demons and angels in this dimension, living amongst the humans. They are called the Great Three and right now my body is physically that of a demon. However, unlike the actual demons, I do not need to feed on human souls. Is that right?"

Death nodded his head and Harrison ploughed onwards.

"And because of my status as the master of Death, I have significant authority over the Shinigami in this dimension."

**"Correct."**

"But from the information you have provided me about this world, demons and Shinigami don't get along due demons eating human souls and Shinigami collecting them. All those stolen souls fiasco, am I on the right track so far?"

Death cocked an unseen eyebrow, **"Your point being?"**

The Master of Death threw his arms up in frustration, "You know what my point is! You made me a bloody walking contradiction! I'm a bloody demon with authority over my supposed enemies1 What the hell am I going to do if any of my species know about this!"

His companion merely shrugged, **"Then stay away from them. It shouldn't be that hard. Demons are after all solitary creatures and Shinigami wouldn't be able to hunt you down if you don't eat any human souls."**

"And what about the angels?"

**"They would be less of a problem. Those stuck-up half birds think they are too high and mighty to associate with the lowly humans and filthy demons, and they think the Shinigami are workaholics. In other words, you wouldn't see much of them."**

The seemingly young man sighed, "Alright, I guess that's all than. So what's the date and where's this place?"

**"I believe it's the early fifth century of human civilisation and we are at the Western Roman Empire. Is there anything else you need to get settled, Master?"**

"Hmmm. I believe that I have all that's required, thanks. I'll call you if I need you."

Death bowed at left in a flurry of shadows, leaving the petite young-looking immortal alone on the marble roof of a castle's watchtower.

The man stretched leisurely in the dark moonless night and smirked. Now that he knew what to expect from this world, it was time for him to have some much awaited fun.

"All in all, this would be interesting, I reckon. The early middle ages, eh? I wonder what would happen if a little chaos descends upon them…"


	3. Meeting the raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers and followers of this story. The plot will slowly develop to the start of Kuroshitsuji, so I would ask readers to be patient. Sorry to make you wait.

Also, would you like the story to follow the anime or manga? Please give me your opinions through reviews. Since the first major events in Kuroshitsuji are similar in both the anime and manga, you will have quite a while to decide.

* * *

**Daku-DarkNess319 : That's a good question. I haven't thought about Drocell's fate, so thanks for bringing that up. Since I am still debating on writing this story based on the anime or manga timeline, I may or may not be including that episode in.**

**To other reviewers thank you all for the wonderful feedbacks.**

* * *

Harrison, known to others as Harry, found himself on the rooftop of the chapel prison in Southwark, medieval England, on the night of another new moon. He stood hidden in the shadows in his half demon form, darkness writhing around his frame, disorientating the shape of his body. The only solid features were his raven locks and emerald eyes, the unnatural glow of it piercing the night.

Humming a random tune, he grinned as he peered through the gaps in the tiles down at the pathetic prisoners. There was a sense of satisfaction in knowing one had a hand in the capture of more than half the inmates, and it staved the boredom of the years.

A movement to his right caught his attention, and an eyebrow rose in curiosity. The aura of a high level demon pulsed below and a tingle flitted through his conscience, signalling the death of a few prisoners.

The Master of Death shrugged mentally. Really, after eons of feeling the demise of souls whenever he is near someone when they die made him immune to the chill. Dismissing the demon's presence from his mind, Harry returned to contemplating the stillness of the night, savouring it before the next lunar cycle began. It was unusual, his fondness of moonless nights, but it was probably a side effect of being a demon.

The shadows wrapped tighter around him and Harry leaped down the rooftop, landing in an alleyway with the grace of a feline.

"I've never seen you before."

The low voice made the emerald-eyed man pause and glance over his shoulder. A tall, graceful human shaped demon stood at the end of the alleyway, fuchsia eyes locked on him, black feathers dancing around the other being.

His eyebrow rose again, "And I suppose you know all the beings that roam this Earth beneath the lightless sky?"

He huffed silently as he continued eyeing the other demon over his shoulder. Using magic to enhance his visual senses, Harry narrowed his eyes as he felt the number of souls the demon consumed. They felt tattered and incomplete, causing his curiosity to peak.

The other demon chuckled quietly as he answered, "Of course not. But I like to think I am able to recognise almost every one of my kind."

The smaller demon ignored the comment as he continued probing the other being. It seemed like this demon was a messy feeder, and quite an indulgent one at that.

"Your third meal tonight," was all he said after a short silence.

He was rewarded with the sight of slight widening of eyes and a confused tilt of the head.

"Pardon?"

"And just after devouring another three yesterday," Harry continued, voice soft but mocking. "You didn't even have the decency to consume them whole, leaving scattered bits around the site of your meals. Tell me, were you thinking yourself generous in leaving scraps for scavengers to fight over?"

The other demon's eyes narrowed at the intended insult and made to move, but the emerald eyed immortal had no intention of staying. Really, high-class demons who feed like a common imp were not worth his attention.

With a flick of his wrist, the shadows closed in and he vanished from sight.

* * *

Another chapter closer to the first event!

Thanks to all readers!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	4. A Forming Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

I've decided to compress a few chapters into one in order to hurry up and reach the starting point of the actual Kuroshitsuji Timeline.

Again, please vote for the story following the anime or manga through reviews. Thank you for those who provided feedbacks.

**Anime: 0**

**Manga: 2**

* * *

1579.

The sixteenth century.

Eleven hundred years since he arrived in this world.

_How time flies when you are having fun, _Harry mused as he sat on a window sill of his favourite chapel, idly traced patterns on the old stone wall with one pale clawed finger. _Europe sure has changed a lot, and with demons and Shinigami constantly at each other's throats…there's never a dull moment._

"What a coincidence."

The previously moving hand froze at the voice, the single pitch black nail partially buried in the stone.

"I don't believe in coincidence," Harry replied calmly as he removed his finger from the dent created in the rough surface, his pale hand returning back to his side.

"But it's such a lovely coincidence," the baritone voice insisted from behind him. "It's been…how long? A century? Two?"

The Master of Death didn't bother turning around, deliberately ignoring the presence of the raven demon.

"I'm sorry," he replied, tone indicating anything but. "Unfortunately, I don not remember you. Therefore, I can hardly confirm how long it has been."

"Such a pity," the demon moved to lean against the wall near Harry's feet. "I thought you would be interested in knowing that I've changed my diet."

"Is that so?" he asked emotionlessly, still not meeting the eyes of the other.

"I stumbled across a rather rare soul awhile back. She looked absolutely delicious," the raven said conversationally. "Imagine my delight when she offered to form a contract with me. The poor human lasted another three years, but the meal was well worth the wait."

"And how does this concern me?"

"I simply wanted to thank you for opening my eyes to the finer delicacies available. And it was even…entertaining to help fulfil her desires."

"Dinner and a show on the side, hmm?" Harry finally glanced at the demon and allowed a small smile to flit across his lips. "Well, congratulations."

In one fluid move, he straightened to a crouch and jumped from the sill, leaving the raven demon to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

"Do you never travel?"

Emerald eyes opened to stare out at the village below. "And why are you always looking?"

"It amuses me. I may know almost every demon I come across, and I don't talk to many, but it seems that you are a bit of a mystery among our kind. Always watching from afar, aloof and disdainful. It's very curious."

Harry didn't bother covering the snort that escaped, "You would think demons have better things to do than gossip like old female humans."

"Now, now, there's no need to compare it to dirty human habits," the demon's tone was teasing. "I was simply trying to get to know you better, seeing as you refuse to tell me anything about yourself."

The immortal tapped the toe of his black pointed boots against the grassy ground and he thought.

"I like owls," he said casually.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he took note of fuchsia eyes widening in surprise at his seemingly random remark, even as their bearer quickly composed himself, and snickered silently.

"Is that why you are always in the human world?"

Harry didn't reply, instead taking his leave again, just like any other time the two _happen _to meet.

* * *

"I've decided I'm very fond of cats. Nothing back in our world can compare to those animals."

The sheer randomness of the statement surprised the smaller demon into chuckles. He opened a single eye lazily and peered across the moonlit roof at his newly arrived companion.

"You do look like a cat person," a pointed black nail tapped against his lips. "You don't feel like a dog person, after all, and most demons don't like dull, obedient mongrels."

His companion lowered himself beside the petite male and looked him over.

"Sometimes, I feel you don't think yourself as a demon, the way you constantly make dismissive remarks about our kind. As if it's of no consequence to your existence if demons are distasteful, boring beings," the raven accused.

The other emerald eye opened and pinned the taller male in place with its sharp, glowing gaze. The silence stretched for a good long while before harry blinked, eyelids sliding shut once more.

"It seems like it, doesn't it? I suppose I prefer to delude myself into thinking I am different, but it's not always to case, is it?" the immortal murmured, more to himself than the other being. "Well, Mister cat-lover, any recent employers catch your eye?"

"I recently finished another short one. Only a year long. The human was a middle-aged Tamil royalty. I helped crush the upcoming civil war and secured his position on the throne. He wasn't the most delectable meal, but," the demon smiled, sharp teeth flashing in the dark, "the expression on his face when he realised his mistake in the wording of the contract more than made up for the disappointment."

"There are many foolish humans out there," the emerald-eyed demon hummed. "How long did he stay on the throne?"

"Hmm…about a month, give or take a few days. I had to make sure there were no more rebellions left to overthrow him, as specified in the contract terms."

"How very professional of you. Tell me, did you eat the souls of those you assassinated?"

Fuchsia eyes glanced at him, "No. I used to, but I've learnt that hunger makes a meticulously prepared meal much more satisfying. And I find the Shinigami are exceedingly annoying creatures."

Harry let out a huff of amusement, "They are, aren't they?"

* * *

"1666. I must commend you on your choice of year for this spectacular show," Harry stated as he strode along the rooftop of the London Tower.

Below the two, the city was ablaze, the demons' superior senses taking in the screams of despair and terrible roaring of the monstrous flames as it ate its way through London. Humans ran to and fro like headless chicken, some trying desperately to put out the approaching inferno. Buildings collapsed and burnt to crisp, the devastating disaster leaving only destruction in its wake.

Beside him, the taller demon smirked, "I thank you for your kind words, and your part in this. Quite the sight, is it not? Even I didn't know it would turn out so brilliantly when we commenced."

The shorter pursed his lips as he observed the scene, "So, was this part of a contract, or did you enlist my help simply because of religious garbage?"

"A part of both," the other shrugged. "My contract holder wanted the destruction of the city which tormented him. Since there was no specific date stated in the contract, I picked this year. Rather fitting, in my opinion."

"I don't care either way. I'm just along for the fun."

Both fell silent as the city continued its burning destruction.

* * *

"It's been 140 years since you came to seek my help with the Great Fire of London. Another contract?"

"No, I returned to our world for a while. You know, I have never seen you in the demon world," a tall man with fuchsia eyes spoke, an air of nobility surrounding him as he stroke a small black cat.

"And?" Harry questioned from his perch on a tree branch.

"Do you not miss it? And I have only seen you in human form or half-demon form. Surely it must get irritating to hide your true form in the human world for so long."

There was a pause before the master of Death dropped lightly to the ground, "I have my ways of dealing with it."

Startled by the sudden appearance of another predator, the cat let out a sharp meow before running off.

The demon taking on a nobleman form gave a sigh, "Ah, you scared her off."

"It seems your fascination in feline have passed into obsession," the smaller observed.

Before the other could reply, a sweet fragrance wafted through the air, causing both to stiffen.

"A demon summoning, and an old one too," the emerald eye demon whispered. "It's been so long since I've felt anything like it."

Black feather descended around the two and engulfed the nobleman, "What a deliciously tortured soul. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I has been several years since you last fed? Am I right?"

The raven gave him a sharp teeth grin as he disappeared in a storm of feathers.

* * *

Next chapter would be the two years before the start of the manga, when Sebastian learns to perform his butler duties like a human, and the employment of the other servants. Of course, Harry would be assisting our favourite demon butler in his own way.

Please leave a review!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	5. Start of a Unique Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji

* * *

I apologize for those who are misled about this fanfic because of the story cover photo. I promise to change it ASAP, but Fanfiction seems to have a problem with uploading the pictures.

As we are coming close to the canon, here is the continuing poll for the story's plot.

**Manga: 5**

**Anime: 2**

**Mix of both: 4**

* * *

"Back so soon?" Harry was sitting in the exact same spot as the last time they met, fingers tugging the leaves of the apple tree.

"He's asleep."

"I see. So, what is he like? What kind of contract do you have this time round? With such an ancient summoning, it had better be interesting."

The raven demon gritted his teeth in annoyance, "It's not interesting. It's irritating. My contract holder is but a child. A rather spoiled little lord with a haughty attitude and endless demands. I took on the role of his butler and am already regretting it. He wishes for me to complete my tasks in a believably _human_ manner."

Emerald eyes assessed the demon clad in human form as the other ranted, "You do look the part, if a tad young."

Dull red eyes, which could be passed off as a unique shade of brown, set in a cultured face with delicate features, framed by jaw-length locks of silky black locks styled in a casual manner. The demon butler wore a pressed white shirt and black tie under equally black vest and trousers, top with a swallow-tailed coat, a pocket watch tucked in a pocket and a silver lapel with a crest pinned to the left side of his chest. All in all, Harry thought he looked just like a servant of a noble house.

"Isn't this what you wanted? A more human role to play for constant amusement?" the smaller smirked, the thought of _'and providing me with entertainment as well'_ was left unuttered.

The taller didn't answer immediately, and for a moment, it looked as if he was pouting.

"He named me Sebastian. After his _dog_."

A stunned silence fell between the two, before it was broken as Harry laughed, long and hard.

* * *

"I never realised how many variables there are in preparing human food," the demon butler commented as soon as he stepped into sight.

"Cooking is a human art, I'll have you know. Someone who's raised in nobility is certain to have very discerning taste. Are you having trouble with your job?"

The butler removed his glove to inspect the mark of his contract on his left hand. "The brat is having difficulty eating rich foods, and of course, he is insistent that I actually cook the food using ingredients and the kitchen instead of my usual conjuration of human meals."

From the branches, the emerald-eyed demon clicked his tongue in mild reprimand, "Silly _Sebastian_. You are a demon. Your senses are far superior to that of a human's. Even if these two species have different preferences, the top human chef in this world could never hope to out-cook an educated demon. There is a high-class caterer that, on occasion, caters to the Queen herself, about four hundred kilometres or so west of our current location. Simply sample all of their products on offer. Deducing the steps in between and the ingredients used should not be a problem for you."

"It is rather late. Will they have many items to sample?"

"Humans are unfortunate in their need to perform deeds repetitively before they are able to achieve any form of success. There's no need to rush. You would find chefs testing their skills for many hours yet." Harry prepared to leave, before turning back once more. "Oh, do be sure to pay special attention to the desserts. Children do so love their sweets."

* * *

"I do not understand him at times."

Harry leaped down from the tree to land behind the raven demon, the black cloak swishing as he stepped up to the other.

"Why do you feel the need to?"

"it's curious," the butler replied. "I am always under the impression that human children find touch to be comforting after awaking from nightmares. I admit that my little lord's wariness of other's approach is understandable, and yet he still orders me to stay in his bedroom by his side until he drifts off again. The level of trust he places on me is…unclear."

The shorter of the two snorted, "Careful there, _Sebastian_, wouldn't want to seem as if you are going soft, worrying about a human contractor's trust in you. However, it is true that a human child enjoys physical affection. Your little Lord is an exception. He has come to realise that not every embrace is maternal in nature due to his experiences. It would be some time before he accepts any form of physical affection, and many more years before he will take any comfort from it." He paused to let it sink in. "As for the level of trust he places on you, don't worry too much about it. You have already demonstrated your ability to physically defeat any enemies of his, and I find it nothing short of miraculous that he trusts you knot to kill him in his sleep – after presenting yourself as someone who would very much like to devour him. Perhaps you would have encounter someone like him before? One of those humans who would very much welcome being eaten. Souls that have nothing to live for?"

The demon butler hummed in thought, "I used to enjoy those souls, but I have long since grown tired of the taste of hopeless despair without the slightest sliver of futile determination in it."

"Yes, of course. Now, is that all today?"

If it was uncommon for demons to fidget, than the other demon would have interpreted the straightening of the butler's tailcoat as a sign of nervousness.

The was an awkward pause before the raven grumbled softly, "I'm apparently incapable of making tea."

It was difficult to maintain a straight face, but the shorter demon managed to somehow as he stated in a solemn voice, "Yes, I completely understand. Soaking dead leaves in pot of hot water is a very tricky business."

The butler scowled, but said nothing.

* * *

"You seem exceptionally pleased today," Harry observed from behind the taller male. "Did the decoration ceremony go well?"

"Of course it did. I tutored the Earl of Phantomhive myself. There were some unavoidable negative gossip, but overall, the Queen seemed content."

"And?"

"And what?"

The emerald-eyed youth trailed one clawed finger along the butler's exquisitely fashioned cheek. "Come now, _Sebastian_. You look like a cat who scored a dish of cream. You're lucky that nobility don't deem it proper to make eye contact with butlers. Your eyes have reverted back to their otherworldly fuchsia shine."

"Have they? How improper of me," the demon butler commented, absently changing the colour of his eyes back to the dull red of his human disguise. "My little Lord have been reaccepted back into high society. Status, fortune, fiancée – even family, he still has an aunt, I've recently discovered – yet today he resolved to stake it all on obtaining his vengeance. These coming years would be rather enjoyable, in my opinion, and his soul will be the best there is after our contract ends."

A finger tapped his lips in thought as he listened to the other, "From the perspective of any human, it is rather pitiful that a child would opt to travel down such a dark and lonely path."

The butler smirked, "He is a rather foolish child, is he not?"

"Perhaps not," Harry countered. "It is just as well. Even if you had not eaten him had he given up on his revenge, he cannot possibly escape the dark underworld considering his name and title."

The raven spun around instantly and grabbed his wrist, "What do you mean?"

The Master of Death stared for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughed, "You mean to say you don't know about the role of the Phantomhive family in the Queen's court of England?" The laughter subsided to small chuckles. "I had always wondered what you thought of becoming a servant to that noble, but to think you don't even know about the position of your master!"

The other's fuchsia eyes glowed, "Explain."

"Poor little kitten," the smaller teased. "But For a demon, there are worse jobs than being a butler to the Queen's Guard Dog of the Underground."

* * *

"I was thinking of expanding the household. I believe the young master is ready to accept new people into his life."

"What kind of people?"

"Loyal warriors, I would think," the butler mused, sitting at the bottom of Harry's tree. "As a demon, I'm more than capable of handling household chores such as the cooking, cleaning and gardening without assistance. But I am only one being and incapable of being in more than one place at once. It is essential that there are humans skilled enough to look after the main mansion when the young master and I are travelling around. The Phantomhive has many enemies and the little Lord and I will no doubt be making more before he obtains his revenge."

"Don't forget that having people act as servants would maintain the illusion of humanity," Harry added. "Even the best human butler cannot do all you can, and only having you as the only servant in such a large household is suspicious to any guest you will end up entertaining. A maid, a chef, a gardener, a footman or stable boy, maybe, would be good. Tanaka would be serving as your under-steward as soon as he recovers, I'm sure."

"Sometimes I wonder why you know so much concerning my contract," came the sighed reply.

The two companions – some may say friends – fell silent as a cool breeze ruffled the leaves and their clothes.

"A man in Liverpool is running an underground business of hiring out skilled assassins," the emerald-eyed demon finally spoke again. "A hidden laboratory in Birmingham is running some rather successful experiments in creating super-humans. America is nearing the end of a war, where I believe some strategically gifted officers still survive. Perhaps you could entice a few candidates?"

"You need a new hobby," was the sullenly muttered reply.

"But then I would not have time to help you at all. Or perhaps, you would rather I do not draw up the papers for you and your master's would-be employees?"

"What about you?"

Harry frowned at the abrupt question, "What about me?"

"Would you like to be one of the young master's would-be employees?"

"Don't be ridiculous. What could I possibly do that you or one of the others cannot?"

"…A private tutor?"

"Are you really willing to let me assist in _your_ contract?"

"As you said, it's my contract. I doubt you would cause any harm to the young master, and loathe as I am to admit, there are times when I really need a decent conversation with someone other than my contractor."

Instead of replying, the smaller demon leaped from his spot above and stepped up to the butler's side, a smirk on his face.

"Just keep me entertained will you?"

His friend gave an equally dark smirk, "I promise it would be interesting as long as it lasts."

* * *

The next chapter will be start of canon (sorry for the wait).

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	6. The Private Tutor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji

* * *

As this is the start of canon, voting for the plot to follow the name or manga is officially closed. I am pleased to announce that the plot this story will follow is a mixture of both, but mostly manga as it is still ongoing and therefore better to adapt.

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy and future chapters will most likely e this length, or close to, anyway. Enjoy! (And thanks for all the lovely reviews!)

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake," the smooth tone of his butler roused Ciel from his bed.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared," the tall servant continued as he poured a cup of tea, handing it to the boy. "Side dishes of scones, toast and campagne have been prepared. Which would you prefer?"

"The scones," Ciel stated simply as Sebastian proceeded to dress him. "What are the plans for today?"

"After breakfast, the manager of Funtom factory has requested an appointment to discuss the manufacturing of various new products. And after lunch, I have set aside the afternoon in order for you to complete the work set for you by Mr Potter."

At this, Ciel smirked, "Not if you lose."

"Ah, but Young Master, when have I ever lost?"

CLANG!

The two opponents stood opposite each other, a ten-metre gap between them. Sebastian stood straight-backed, casually tugging on the glove on his left hand, managing to look bored but polite at the same time. In front of him, an equally tall Asian martial artist tensed in a ridiculous position, right fist extended, right leg bent at the knee with his foot hovering near the other knee.

Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter as the Asian declared in a ringing tone, "Take this secret technique! FLOWER BIRD WIND MOON ALL KINDS OF FLOWERS PROFUSION FISTS!"

Both hands moving in a complicated and fanciful fashion, the martial artist charged the butler at an impressive speed. However, the Master of Death could already see the slight tensing of the other demon as he prepared to counter the attack.

A quick jab of a finger to the attacker's forehead and a couple of flat-palm punches to the torso, the Asian man fell to his knees in two seconds flat.

"W-What in the world are you?" the defeated asked in between coughing up a small amount of blood. "To counter the secret technique honed through the ages in an instant – "

Glancing over his shoulder as he dusted his hands, Sebastian offered a flippant remark, "I'm the butler of the House of Phantomhive. Where would we be if I couldn't even counter it?"

The butler turned to smile winningly at the earl, "And that's how it is, Young Master, because I won…"

"…Please finished yesterday's Latin translation and history assignment," Harry stepped out into the open courtyard.

Meanwhile, the other three servants were gushing over the fight.

"50th win in a row! That was amazing, Sebastian!" the official gardener, Finnian (Finny for short) yelled, stars in his eyes.

"That was soooo cool!" whispered the official maid, Mey Rin, a dark blush on her cheeks.

"This House's butler is awesome!" the official chef cheered, a lit cigarette stuck between his teeth.

"Ho ho ho…" mini-Tanaka omitted as he sipped his ever-present tea.

Back with the earl, butler and tutor, the tutor was chuckling in delight.

"To think the little lord went through all that trouble to find a master martial artist from a foreign land, just for said master to be defeated in two seconds."

Ciel propped his head on a fist and clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch, and I was thinking I would finally see you on your knees."

Another bright smile made its appearance on Sebastian's face, "That's too bad."

The smaller adult grinned as Ciel proceeded to sulk and Sebastian turning his attention on the three gossiping servants.

Unbeknownst to him, the sulking lord was contemplating his private tutor out of the corner of his eyes, thoughts going back to their first meeting a year ago.

FLASHBACK

_Ciel was sitting at the mahogany desk in his study brooding over paperwork when a knock sounded on his door._

_"Come in," he called, not bothering to look up._

_"Young Master," the familiar velvet tone of his butler sounded._

_The young noble glanced up, and started when his eye rested on the smaller male by Sebastian's side. The stranger was short, standing at 5 feet 5, in contrast to Michealis' 6 feet 1. The shorter of the two stood with an easy grace, emerald eyes piercing as they took in every detail in the room. He wore a deep blue shirt and black trousers, a dark coat thrown over the outfit. Petite and lean, Ciel noted a chilling aura surrounding the newcomer._

_"Who is this, Sebastian?"_

_"Ah, Young master, this is your new private tutor, Harrison Potter. Mr Potter, this is the Phantomhive Earl I've told you about."_

_The stranger, Harrison, executed a small, graceful bow._

_ "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Earl Phantomhive," he greeted in a strange lilting voice._

_Ciel did not reply immediately, which would have been seen as improper, but he had no care about etiquette at the moment. Instead, his lone visible eye narrowed slightly, looking deep into the glowing emerald orbs. _

_"You are just like the others, are you not?" the earl spoke finally._

_Mr Potter merely gave a confused tilt of his head, the small smile on his lips never wavering, "The others, Earl?"_

_The boy scowled, mildly miffed that his new tutor was not fazed in the slightest. Even his three new servants' body language betrayed nervousness when they met him for the first time. _

_"Don't play games, Mr Potter. Sebastian would not hire a tutor, no matter how brilliant they may be, if they cannot defend themselves or me at an adequate level."_

_At this, the man's eyes brightened and his smile grew sharp, oddly reminding Ciel of his butler when he was amused._

_"Well, well. Looks like you found a sharp one, eh, Sebastian?"_

_Earl Phantomhive abruptly grew suspicious. The interactions of the two indicated familiarity, but Sebastian was a demon, and Harrison Potter is a human…isn't he?_

_The emerald-eyed man certainly didn't feel like Sebastian, who eludes a dark, oppressing aura. Instead, the new addition to the manor's staff had a unique warmth, with an underlying calm and cold presence._

_"Very well," Ciel agreed with a sigh. "Talk with Sebastian about your schedule and work something out. I expect your tutoring plans to be ready for tomorrow. Mr Potter, you are welcome to occupy one of the rooms located "_

_Both men sketched a shallow bow and strolled out the door, leaving the young master of the manor staring at the door._

Whatever it takes, I'll figure you out, _Ciel Phantomhive vowed silently,_ Harrison Potter.

FLASHBACK END

Even after a year in his tutor's constant presence, Ciel still had no clue as to what the young – no, _seemingly young_ – man really was. Mr Potter acted human enough (because no otherworldly being would pull pranks just for laughs), but there was always something off about his whole demeanour.

But however much he wanted to deny it, the eccentric man had secured a place in the noble's world, much like Sebastian was. Harrison Potter had tagged along on one occasion when the butler-earl duo were out to solve a case, and after proving his resourcefulness, had began popping up to assist at irregular intervals ever since. The feats Harry performed were sometimes on par with Sebastian's level, and that intrigued the ever-inquisitive noble. His sub-conscience and instinct registered the smaller adult as a non-human, so the only missing piece of the puzzle was the species.

The other three servants had taken quite well to his new teacher when introductions were made. He was held in further high regard when he proved to be just as efficient in chores as the butler, and was greatly respected when he took it upon himself to educate the three, our assist them in their chores whenever he was free, or around.

Earl Phantomhive was jolted out of his thoughts as three terrified squeals and one low sniggering rang through the courtyard.

His demon butler was looming over the trembling forms of the chef, maid and gardener, Harrison (or Harry, as he insists on being called) looking on from beside his chair with an amused expression on his delicate face.

"Finny! Have you finished weeding the gardens?"

The super-human youth gasped in shock.

"Mey Rin! Is the laundry for today done?"

The glasses-wearing female pushed her fingers together in an embarrassed silence.

"Bard! Are the dinner preparations going as they should?"

The middle-aged male rubbed his head sheepishly.

Before their eyes, the elegant butler had illusionary horns growing from his head as a threatening aura radiated from his person.

"If you have time to laze around, than you have time to do your jobs!" Sebastian yelled sending the three scurrying in various directions.

Harry clasped his hands behind his back, finally moving from his position, "Well, now that everyone is off working, shouldn't we continue our schedule?"

Ciel stood from his chair and Sebastian immediately handed a cane to his master.

"Come, Sebastian, Harry. _He_ has called in all the way from Italy."

The tutor's eyebrow rose, "Ah, you wish to entertain him?"

The boy smirked, "Of course. And Sebastian will provide him with the best Phantomhive hospitality, won't you?"

"Please leave it to me."

"Now that's taken care of, shall we start your lessons, little Lord?"

Harry 's eyes roamed over the parchment in front of him, a pen tapping rhythmically against his lips as he read. Sitting at the desk he was currently leaning on, the young earl was scribbling away at another geography assignment, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Very well done, little Lord. A perfect translation of an entire Latin passage," the tutor placed it on the desk, offering Ciel a small smile as he glanced up.

Relief shone in the boy's visible eye as man continued, "As a reward, there will be no Latin passage to translate for the next week, so use the free time wisely." He looked meaningfully at the task Ciel was working on. "I expect good quality from you on that. After all, you have been to France quite a few times."

His student sighed wearily, "You call that a reward? Between the cases the Queen dumps on me and the work you set, I don't even have any time to fill out my companies paperwork! I swear, someday – "

Before the sentence could be finished, a small explosion could be heard. The emerald-eyed demon peered out the window, sighing as he spot thick black smoke drifting out from the general direction of the manor's kitchen.

Taking the squarish, silver-rimmed glasses from his face, Harry tucked it into his coat pocket and headed for the door.

"Keep working, little Lord. I guess that's my cue to lend a hand to Sebastian," he called over his shoulder and received a grunt of acknowledgement.

The small demon blinked as he beheld the bare, lifeless garden, huffing in resignation as he picked up his pace. Someone has to get there to stop his friend from strangling the clumsy servants.

He arrived at the corridor leading to the kitchen just as the other servants (and Tanaka) were cowering in fear of the butler's icy smile. The tutor watched form the shadows as the demon butler's eyes brightened, and began firing off instructions to the other's Tanaka's tea cup in one hand. The servants rushed off, leaving Sebastian alone in his short walk to the kitchens. Harry sauntered up and kept pace with the taller male.

"Need a hand?" he questioned as soon as they reached their destination.

His companion nodded and gestured to the large, charred piece of meat, "If you don't mind. Bard burnt the meat again and we only have a little less than two hours before the guest arrives. Please salvage all you can from that while prepare the other dish."

The pair immediately set to work, and soon, fragrant aromas filled the air and wafted through the manor.

"Sebastian!" Bard called from the doorway, a crate of fresh vegetables on his shoulder. "Here's the ingredients…Oh, hey, Harry."

The man bestowed the chef with a small smile before returning to the dish he was currently cooking.

The butler was directing Bard to place the crate somewhere in the spacious kitchen, when Mey Rin's boots could be heard clambering down the hallway at a rapid rate.

"Sebastian! I got it!" the last of the words had barely left her mouth before she tripped, the boxes in her hand flying in all direction.

In a display of remarkable body coordination, the butler had three boxes stacked on top of each other, balanced on one hand, the fourth on the tip of his right boot and his right arm secured around the maid.

"How many times do I have to say this? No running in the manor," the raven demon exhaled as Mey Rin stuttered an apology.

"Sebastian!" It was Finny this time round. The gardener beamed as he held out several bags of garden supply. "I got the gravel and seeds you had me buy!"

The butler smiled, "Right. Now that everything is here, I will handle the finishing touches." Here, the smile turned darker. "Please leave everything to me while you three take a rest. And please act like adults. ACT LIKE ADULTS."

There was a shocked silence as only one thought raced through the heads of the three addressed humans. _He said it twice…he just repeated it twice…_

Sebastian looked back at Harry and the latter merely jerked his head towards the door, "Get moving, Seb. Leave the meal and the preparations to me and go redecorate the garden before the time is up."

He got a grateful smile and a second later, he found himself alone in the kitchens. Retying the apron strings and rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves, Harry grinned and released his tight control over his magic, letting a small amount seep into the atmosphere around him. A flick of his fingers had the stove flaring to life, another jab and the ingredients floated into various pots and pans. Moments later, inanimate objects were moving on their own, the former-wizard conducting them with a expert hand.

The meal was ready and waiting when Sebastian returned ten minutes before the supposed arrival of the guest. The two traded identical smirks and the butler left in order to welcome the visitor, whilst the tutor disappeared into his room. After all, it would be inappropriate for one to greet a guest like the other servants when one's position is a scholar.

Harry leaned against the wall beside the closed door of the little Lord's private study, hidden in the shadows as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"…The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite remarkable," the visitor, Damian, was saying. "Many brilliant people have also been raised there…"

"Entranced by the eyes of the dead," Ciel's comment interrupted the man's ramble, the clicking of the gaming piece loud in the short silence. "That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn, eh?"

"It's an opportune time right now," the other's false cheerful voice continued. "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure a larger workforce."

In a bored tone, Earl Phantomhive announced, "It's your turn."

"Ah, yes, excuse me," several taps on a surface could be heard. "About that though, if I were to receive assistance in the form of another one hundred and twenty thousand pounds, I am sure this would prove to benefit you as well, Earl. I would become the Phantom Company's legs in South Asia and leapfrog right into even more – "

"Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion."

Harry smirked at the bland voice of his student. Really, the visitor was thick if he thought his scheme would work.

"It's your turn again, Damian. I'm out for a turn, after all."

"Right then…and a six."

"Hold it. That's three."

"Eh?"

"You've lost your legs. From this point onwards, you can only travel half the distance."

There was a bark of nervous laughter, "Aha, it's quite the severe board game, is it not? Is there any way to restore my legs?"

"Something once lost will never return," the boy's tone was heavy with memory, the pain inaudible to others, but not to beings like Harry.

"Your body is burned within the crimson flames," the younger occupant of the room continued.

There was an audible gulp, and the demon tuned out the conversation as the butler approached.

"You might want to help Finny with the moving of the previous Lord's portrait to the store after dinner, as per the Lord's orders," Sebastian suggested.

Just as the doors were pushed open and preparations for dinner was declared, the tutor vanished from sight.

"Oh, dinner in that stone garden outside? I've been greatly anticipating it!" Damian exclaimed.

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later," Ciel stated.

"Ah, even without continuing, it is quite clear that I'm going to lose," Damian let out another short nervous laugh.

_Coward_, the earl thought as he stood, outwardly, he said simply, "I don't like quitting in the middle of a game. "

"Child…"

The word, together with the underlying threat, made the noble pause mid-stride and glance over his shoulder.

Immediately, the other man smiled and tried to cover his mistake, "Ah, I mean having the flexible spirit of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That's why the Phantomhives are the number one manufacturer in this country. It really is admirable."

_Liar_. Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw the butler's own eyes narrowed and smirk. He was looking forward to the near future.

"Tonight's dinner is Beef Tataki-don prepared by our own chef, Bard," Sebastian announced as the dish was served.

The guest stared at the bowl in front of him, baffled, "This is dinner?"

The butler's expression took on a mildly offended front, "Yes, don't you know? This is a traditional delicacy passed down since ancient times in Japan! It is a feast filled with appreciation for those who have completed a hard job. That is the power of the dish known as Donburi! This is just a small thank you we would present to you, Mr Damian, for working so diligently on behalf of the Phantomhive Company."

As Sebastian's speech ended, sparkles danced around his head as he bestowed a charismatic smile at their visitor. (In the manor's library, a large number of books on traditional Japanese cuisine history lay scattered on the floor.)

"What a unique presentation!" Damian eventually exclaimed. "Just what you expect of a first-class Phantomhive welcome!"

"We have prepared a wine that complements the flavour of the soy sauce, Mey Rin," the demon butler gestured for the maid to serve the alcohol.

The maid didn't seem to hear, and Sebastian sighed.

"Mey Rin," he called a little more forcefully, and the female jerked in surprise.

"Don't space out. Pour the wine into the glass," he whispered into her ear, shocking the maid even further.

Mey Rin adjusted her large round glasses before she moved, trembling, towards the dinner table, the wine bottle in her nervous hands. The rim of the bottle paused, right above the wineglass, but as the bottle tipped, the liquor missed the glass completely and liquid gushed onto the tablecloth.

Time seemed to slow as the single drop of red wine posed to drip down the flat surface onto the ground. In an instant, the demon butler reacted. Grasping the fabric on the earl's side in a firm hold, he tugged the cloth across the table's surface. There was a giant whoosh of air and when the noise died down, the ebony wood gleamed in the lamplight.

Harry, for his part left the shadows and rushed the confused maid out of sight during the commotion.

Damian, having finished his meal, gaped at the sight of the bare table top, "Ah, where did the tablecloth go?"

"There was a small stain on it, so I had it removed. Please pay it no mind," replied the earl calmly.

The butler gave a small bow, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Please, enjoy your meal at your leisure."

At this, the other man laughed heartily, "I am humbled, Earl Phantomhive. He really is talented."

"He only does what is expected of him as my butler."

"It is as my master says. I am but _one hell of a butler_."

"My, I am awed at your proficiency," the guest declared as they returned to Ciel's private study. "Well then, about the contract…"

"Before that, we have to finish the board game," Ciel's tone brooked no arguments.

"Indeed, there's that. However, I'm very sorry, but my next appointment…"

"Children are very demanding when it comes to games. You know that as well, don't you?"

Damian swallowed, "Well then, will it be alright if I used your telephone for a moment?"

The butler was wheeling in a tray of freshly made tea when the guest stepped out.

"I will return momentarily," said the visitor as he brushed pass the taller man.

"What is this? The fragrance is weak," the earl frowned as he sipped the tea.

Sebastian spared on last glance at the close door before answering, "I brought an Italian tea to match our guest's taste. In Italy, coffee is the main aperitif, so there are not many good after-dinner teas. Does it not suit you?"

Earl Phantomhive's eye narrowed, "No, I don't like it."

"I shall bring the dessert, then."

"Yes, be diligent til the end, Sebastian, as befits the hospitality of the Phantomhive family."

"Yes, My Lord," the demon bowed.

When he straightened, the dull red eyes reverted to their normal fuchsia shine.

Harry was in the middle of helping Finny manoeuvre the rather large portrait towards the main storeroom when he caught the flicker of Damian's clothes in the dark as the guest headed towards the reception room.

"Bard," he called. "Could you please assist Finny for mow, I think our guest is a little lost."

The American saluted and took over willingly, leaving the small male to tail the guest.

Once again hidden in the darkness, the emerald-eyed demon leaned against the wall and listened.

"Really, I can't keep up this babysitting," Damian said over the phone. "Yeah, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to fatten up my wallet with the money that kid gives me."

A pause, then, "The workers? I don't give a damn about them."

A small growl escaped Harry's throat. _That bastard. _

The greedy man had obviously heard the noise, as there was a brief gasp of surprise.

He hurriedly spoke into the receiver, "No, I'm fine. Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you. It won't be a problem. After all, we are dealing with a child."

_How wrong you are. _Harry grinned maliciously into the dark.

Damian walked up the stairs and wiped a sleeve across his forehead. Was it just an imagination? Or was there someone watching his actions?

The man paused, and glanced at the portrait of the late Earl Phantomhive and his wife, the painting resting against the railing of the corridor. As he looked, a white mask seemed to appear on the faces of the painting, sightless black holes for eyes staring straight at him.

He shuddered and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't real, was it?

**_Entranced by the eyes of the dead._**

The damn brat and his words echoed in his mind and Damian freaked for a second before he snorted, "How ridiculous."

He kept walking for a good few minutes, unable to find his way back to the study.

**_Entranced by the eyes of the dead._**

There it was again! Down at the opposite end of the hall, a small white figure stepped slowly towards him, sightless black eyes focused on his terrified orbs.

He shrieked and scrambled back, running back the way he came from.

**_Out for one turn._**

Damian ignored the voice and kept running. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, only to find the figure gone. He gasped and back-pedalled, only to lose his footing and crash down the stairs.

The Italian blacked out for a while and when he came to, the first thing that registered was the blinding pain in his leg. He didn't pay any attention to it, solely focusing on crawling from the stairs to the nearest room.

A shadow fell over him and he started, only to meet the greenest eyes he had ever saw.

"Oh my, are you quite alright?" the petite young man asked, genuine concern in his voice. "That's quite a fall you must have, to break your leg like that. Are you sure you should be moving at all?"

He froze when the green-eyed stranger stepped towards him, the concerned smile on his lips twisting into something far more sinister, "After all, **_when you've lost your legs, you can only travel half the distance."_**

"G-Get away from me!"

"But you are a guest in this manor. As a member of the staff, I cannot with clear conscience allow a man like yourself wander around this place. Perhaps I could help you back to the Earl's study?" the sinister grin only grew colder every passing second.

"N-No! Leave me a-alone!" Damian squeaked, nearly soiling his pants. _What was with this place?!_

He crawled as fast as he could towards the darkest corridor and felt with his hands for a door. His fingers caught the handle of one and he gratefully pulled it open and crawled inside. The space was small, and he assumed it to be a cupboard of some sort. Feeling around the cramped space, he jerked as his fingers sank into something sticky.

"What is this? It smells sweet."

The sound of footsteps came closer, and the Italian prayed that it was not the green-eyed man. A small window opened, and the dull red eyes of the butler peered in at him.

"My, my, what do we have here?" the smooth velvet voice mocked. "It seems the guest have already found the dessert, and got his hands on it, too. Impatient, weren't we?"

The trapped man whimpered as the space grew hot, flames licking the area behind him.

_An oven! _He was trapped in an _oven!_

Screaming in fear, Damian hammered on the locked door with renewed vigour, desperate to get out.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the sheer agony of being burnt alive, and the earl's voice echoing in his head.

**_Burned within the crimson flames._**

In a room located at the top floor of the mansion, three figures looked out the window as the burned, crippled Mr Damian dragged himself off the earl's property, sobbing pathetically all the while.

A smirk and a chuckle escaped the young noble, "Sounds like a pig about to be slaughtered, doesn't it?"

Twin grin answered his question, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

Because I'm a sadist, I decided to use the plot for the first episode of the anime in this chapter instead of the nicer version in the manga.

Tell me what you think!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	7. Meeting the Fiancee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

I know I have been updating this story regularly, but for the coming few weeks until the school holidays in December, I would probably update a chapter every few days. This is due to the upcoming exams and the rollover period (Australians would probably know of this better), and I am writing these chapters as a stress relief in between studying for the exams. I'll still update it once every few days or as soon as I can, don't worry.

* * *

Anyway, as I like the plot of Kuroshitsuji the way it is, there will not be major changes occurring to the canon, although some characters may be taken out to fit the mixing of the anime and manga (it wouldn't be anyone major). I will be revealing Harry's true demon self, and/or demon form sometime soon, though not the next chapter, and I would like to know your opinions on his animal form.

Personally, I like the idea of shadow fox (since the Harry in my story is always keeping to the shadows), but there are other animals as well and you are welcome to suggest more.

**Shadow fox: 1**

**Owl:**

**Cat (for Sebastian XD):**

* * *

The streets of London were already bustling with people even in the chilly early morning. Exiting the carriage, the earl and his butler made their way towards the cane-crafting shop tucked between two other stores.

"Welcome boy," the store's manager greeted the duo as they entered. "On an errand for your father?"

Ciel glowered at the man, making no move to reply.

Sebastian pulled out a receipt from his coat's pocket, smiling tightly at the store-hand, "Excuse me, we are here to collect the _Young Master's _cane."

The portly manager instantly turned his attention to the butler and began babbling, "Ah, so you are the owner of this cane! Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? Certainly not that kid – "

He got no further as the cane was instantly levelled at his forehead, causing the store manager to freeze in fear.

"It doesn't even have a single blemish," the butler remarked casually. "It certainly is a well-built cane."

Sebastian tossed a small pouch of coins on the counter before leaving, "This should cover it."

* * *

"Hmph…Finny's idiocy and Harry's pranks are rather bothersome. Thanks to them, I got stuck with getting another new cane."

"Indeed," came the butler's snide comment. "Although it's a good thing your old cane broke. After all, you finally grew a little."

The earl gritted his teeth in annoyance, but didn't reply.

As lord and servant made their way back towards the carriage, a young hild's excited shout drew their attention.

"Look, Mommy! It's Funtom's new Peter Rabbit! Can I have it, please?"

Ciel let a self-satisfied smirk adorn his face. The Funtom toy company, a play on the 'Phantom' in the Phantomhive name, was a growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the Phantomhive family and the other noble houses. It was England's number one toy company, its reputation having grown rapidly over the last three years, its ranks filled with products never before seen. There wasn't a day when you would walk down a street and hear it name, or stroll pass shops without a couple of its newest products up on display. There wasn't a single person in London, and maybe even the whole of England, who doesn't recognise the distinctive logo of the Funtom Company.

And isn't it ironic that the head of this famous company is but a child himself?

"Young Master, let's hurry back to the mansion before the other three manage to burn it down or something equally disastrous."

"There's no need for worry, Sebastian. Harry would stop them before something major happens."

"…that's if he even bothers at all," Earl Phantomhive heard his butler mutter.

* * *

"Well then, please return to your studies while I prepare lunch," the butler said as he opened the front door for his lord.

Ciel took a single step forward, before his mouth gaped open and his entire frame froze ridged.

"Young Master, what's wro – "

The demon peered around the boy and got the ultimate shock of his relatively long life. The mansion was decked in white and pink, ribbons and satin decorated the entire place, cute stuffed animals and flowers hanging from every possible location.

"What in the world is this!" yelled the young lord in a strangled voice.

"SEBASTIAN!" Three bodies outfitted in various ridiculous lacy costumes immediately accosted the butler.

"What's with that appearance, you three?"

"Ask that crazy girl!" they shouted, pointing in the general direction of the mansion's rooms.

"C-Crazy girl?" Ciel questioned hesitantly, dreading the answer.

A door opened and mini-Tanaka came tottering down the stairs, dressed in a frilly pink dress and a curly blonde wig upon his head. A second later, Ciel found himself being hugged to within an inch of his life.

"CIEL! I WANTED TO SEE YOU!" a squealing blonde girl yelled in the earl's ear.

"Lady Elizabeth Midford. Have you forgotten all the lessons on etiquette I've taught you?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and was startled to see Harry strolling down the stairs leisurely. However, what truly amazed them was his clothes. _Harry was wearing his usual dark coloured clothes! _While the other four servants were forced into Elizabeth's 'cute' clothes, the tutor had remained untouched.

The thought was left unfinished as Sebastian cleared his throat, "Miss Elizabeth, it's been a while since I've laid eyes on you."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Good day, Sebastian! I have a souvenir for you too!"

In one movement, she brandished a bright pink bonnet with flowers sticking to its surface and before the butler could protest, the headgear was already in place and tied under the man's chin. There was a stunned silence, and only Harry's sudden laughter had the rest of the staff (and Ciel) sniggering into their hands.

The raven demon's head whipped around, his formidable glare shutting all up, promising a whole lot of pain otherwise. It worked like a miracle, except on his friend, who was currently red in the face, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ahhh! That's sooo CUTE!" cried the blonde female, wonderfully oblivious to the butler's embarrassment. "You are always wearing black, so I thought some bright colours would be good!"

Sebastian gave a small bow, "I thank you for the consideration you have kindly bestowed upon a mere servant, Miss Elizabeth."

"More importantly, why are you here, Lizzy? Where is your mother?" Ciel interrupted, pulling the girl out of her hyper mood.

"I wanted to see you, so I snuck out in secret," Elizabeth announced, rubbing her cheek against Ciel's.

"In secret! What were you thinking?!"

During the exchange between the two children, the three servant sidled up to Harry and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, Harry. Who exactly is that girl?" Bard questioned.

"That is Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford, though she prefers to be called Lizzy. Also, she is the little lord's fiancée, you three would do well to remember that."

"F-F-Fiancée?" three identical shrieks made it way out of three slack-jawed servants.

"Ho ho ho…" Tanaka sipped his tea, unfazed.

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of the Marquee, after all," Sebastian explained as he joined them. "It is only natural for a noble to marry a noble, is it not?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. "If she left without informing her mother, she will no doubt cause worry. Contact the house at – "

"Come here! Come here!" Ciel's fiancée dragged him away before he could finish. "Look! I made the ballroom cute too! Ah, and since I too the liberty to decorate this place, let's have a ball this evening. I will dance with my fiancée as an escort!"

"What! Wait a minute!" Earl Phantomhive tried to protest, but went unheard.

"Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel. I think it would definitely be cuuuuuuute!"

"H-Hey! Who said I agree with that idea!"

"Dancing with Ciel with the clothes I picked for him, it's like a dream ~ ~ Oh! I'll _have_ to dress stylishly with all my might too ~~"

"Lizzy! Are you even listening to me!"

* * *

Ciel let his forehead hit the desk with a dull thump and groaned.

"There, there, little lord," Harry soothed. "It's only for the evening."

"It would have been easier to agree with her, then subsequently withdrawal from the event," Sebastian observed, the bonnet absent from his head.

"Just give her dinner or something and get her OUT of here! I don't have time to keep up with her little girly games!" the earl yelled in frustration.

"But it would be impolite to refuse a girl's invitation to a ball. And it's only a dance after all. Why do you object the idea so much?" the tutor asked, curious.

The boy pressed his lips together and said nothing.

The butler's eyes narrowed, "Young master. I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in dancing?"

A stack of paperwork was abruptly held up to hide the noble's face from the view of the other two.

Sebastian sighed, "I see. It seems that even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."

"I am busy with work," came the curt reply. "I have no time idling with games like…"

The stack of papers was promptly removed and the demon butler loomed over the desk, "Pardon my directness, but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence. At events such as those, it is an irreplaceable cultural skill."

"If you wish to be a gentleman of the finest degree, it is only natural to be able to dance. If you were to refuse a dance with a Lady, your reputation at social gatherings would be thrown in the gutter," the smaller adult finished the thought.

The young boy huffed, "I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right? Call me a dance tutor like Lady Bright, Lady Rodin, or someone similar."

Sebastian flipped his pocket watch open, "There's not enough time to call upon the ladies. While I am a poor replacement, I would be your dance supervisor."

"You idiot! I can't learn properly if I have to dance with a tall male partner like you!"

The tall adult simply smiled, "Whoever said I will be our partner, my Lord? Harry would be much more suitable to be your dance partner, seeing as the both of you are suffer from the same height issue. I am capable of instructing you simply by observing."

_Height issue?_ The two shorter males in the room seethed inwardly at the smug looking butler.

"Well then, would you be my partner for one song, Earl Phantomhive?" Harry extended a hand towards the boy.

They fitted together better than the tutor had thought, due to Ciel being only three inches shorter.

"The first step is from the heel," the butler instructed from behind. "And hold the back of your partner firmly. When the song starts, begin with your left foot."

The waltz sounded and Harry moved with a grace born from familiarity.

"Your left foot, little lord," the taller of the partner reminded.

The boy moved awkwardly, stepping down hard of his partner's foot.

Harry winced and whispered, "The natural turn next."

Half an hour of toe-stepping and awkward attempts at dancing later, a grumpy private tutor nursed his sore feet (courtesy of a certain earl), occasionally shooting heated glares at his friend.

"I'll get you back for this," he threatened, too low for the boy to hear, but audible to a certain demon.

"You are as ready as we can get you, my Lord," Sebastian declared. "But first, please do something about that sour look."

The butler proceeded to pinch the earl's cheeks, "It is incredibly rude to show such a face when dancing with a Lady. Even if you are not really feeling it, please make it seems as though you are really having fun. Come on, give us a smile."

"L-Let go of me!" the earl shoved the demon away from him, a gloomy aura settling around him. "I have long since forgotten how to smile happily."

"Young master…"

"You always say: something lost can never be return," the tutor said quietly, instantly gaining the attention of the other two. "But something forgotten can be remembered again."

With those words, Harry turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"I think blue would definitely suit Ciel," Lizzy twirled happily as she waited for her betrothed to arrive. "When I first saw those in the store, I immediately fell in love with them!"

Mey Rin nodded eagerly, but pulled back as the hyper girl rounded on her.

"Ah, that's right! I invited you to the dance as well. Come on, I'll make you cute as well. Firstly, let's take off those horrid glasses!"

The maid clasped the glasses firmly to her eyes, "L-Lady Elizabeth! I-I cannot allow you to take these. W-Without it, I wouldn't be able to see!"

"Lizzy, leave it at that," Ciel voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

The Earl of Phantomhive was dressed in a dark blue overcoat and waistcoat of a lighter shade, a cream coloured ruffled shirt and deep blue trousers and high-heeled male shoes completing the outfit. Atop his head, a small top hat was tilted to the side, the blue striped ribbon tying it securely in place.

Behind him stood the butler in his regular clothes, and his private tutor in deep green waistcoat and a darker shade for his trousers and long coat, with black boots and black pressed shirt, complementing the emerald of his eyes.

"Ciel! You are soooo cute! I knew my eyes weren't wrong!" Lady Elizabeth grabbed his hands and spun him around in circles. "Look, look. I've even dressed the servants up! And oh, Harry, what a nice outfit! It really suits you!"

The man gave a small bow of appreciation, an amused smile on his face.

"But Ciel's definitely the cut – huh?" The noblewoman stopped as she stared at the ring on her fiancée's thumb. "Ciel…where's the ring I prepared for you?"

"This ring's fine," Ciel said indifferently.

Lizzy exploded, "**NO! I went through all the trouble to make everything adorable! This ring is definitely NOT CUTE!" **

"Are you saying you don't want the things I bought for you…" she sniffed.

"N-No, that's not it. This ring – "

" – is mine now!" When the boy was distracted, the girl shot forward and snatched the ring off his finger.

"This ring is so old and not cute! The one I picked out is – "

"GIVE IT BACK!" Elizabeth was halted by the earl's enraged shout.

Silence fell in the mansion at the master's yell.

"Give that back, Elizabeth," Earl Phantomhive stretched out a hand towards the blonde, a glare on his face.

"Why-why are you so mad? I worked so hard…" the Midford girl whimpered. "I just want to make you cute! Why are you so angry?"

The glare didn't waver.

The female's hand clenched around the ring, "This ring…I HATE IT!"

Ciel's eye widened as the blue diamond ring was hurled against the floor, breaking it into a dozen pieces. A red haze entered his vision and in a moment of impulse, he raised his hand and brought it down on Elizabeth.

Said girl flinched and closed her eyes in terror as the hand descended towards her. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she awaited the blow.

Only…the expected slap did not come and she slowly open her eyes as she heard a dull whump.

Even before the earl's hand started its descend, Harry was already moving. He dashed across the space between his student and him in record time and grabbed the smaller wrist in a firm grip.

"Little lord," he murmured in a low voice.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke from the tutor's right. "You forgot to take your newly crafted cane."

The short stick was pressed into the small palm and the master of the mansion took a deep breath, calming his breath.

"You have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth," the butler turned to the silently weeping lady. "That ring is very important to the young master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There is only one of its kind in the world."

Lizzy gasped, "Ciel…I…such a precious thing and I…"

Her attempted apologies went ignored as the earl stooped to gather the broken pieces of the ring, and threw it out an open window.

"Ciel! What are you doing!"

"I don't care about that. It's just an old ring. I don't need it in order to prove that the current Head of this house is me, Ciel Phantomhive," Earl Phantomhive's eye took on a steely glint, raking over the other occupant's daring them to challenge him.

Harry smirked in delight. _Let it not be said that scrawny thirteen year olds have no backbone._ _You really are an interesting one, young earl._

Ciel took a lace handkerchief from his breast pocket, using it to gently wipe his fiancée's face, "What with the tear? It's a terrible face and not suited for a lady. I wouldn't want to invite a lady to dance when you are like this now, would I? Let's forget about the bad events and dance the evening away. Shall we, My Lady?"

A small genuine smile quirked his lips and Elizabeth brightened instantly. She beamed and placed her hand in his, following him onto the dance floor.

Sebastian and Harry picked up the violin and flute, respectively, and stuck up a lively waltz, enticing the other servants to join in the dance.

* * *

"Did you contact the Marquee, Sebastian?"

"Of course, my Lord. A servant will come by tomorrow to pick the lady up."

"Really, that's one whole evening wasted on useless events."

"Is that how you feel? Were you not sufficiently content by the dance?"

"You are an idiot…" Ciel automatically touched his thumb to twist the ring, and sighed as he remembered the absence of it.

The butler's eyes narrowed as he continued dressing his master for bed, "Now who's the idiot?"

Harry detangled himself from the shadows of the earl's bedroom and gently opened the window. Pointing a finger in the general direction of where the earl tossed the pieces of his ring, the Master of Death summoned them to settle in his palm. Wordlessly handing the flawlessly repaired ring to Sebastian behind the young master's back, he stepped back and watched as the other demon took his master's left hand in his.

"It's something important to you, isn't it? You put on quite the show in front of Lady Elizabeth," the butler slipped the ring back onto the thumb, and Ciel's eye widened.

"That's – "

"I'm a Phantomhive butler. What would I do if I cannot accomplish such a feat?" A secret wink was shot at Harry, who was still residing in the darkness, unknown to the owner of the mansion.

"The ring is meant to exist only on your finger," the emerald-eyed man finally made himself known. "Please take good care of it."

"Harry!" the young boy started in surprise, and his teacher merely smiled mysteriously.

The Earl of Phantomhive sighed as he looked down at the blue diamond ring, "That's right. This ring, how many time has it witness the death of its masters? My grandfather, my father, my ancestors. Undoubtedly, it would also bear witness to my demise. How many times has it hear the pain of the dying? When I close my eyes, I can hear the screams. I thought, if I threw it away, I wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. It's a foolish thought, isn't it?"

"What is meant to be yours will never leave your side, until you acknowledge it and accept it as part of you, it will never go away," Harry said quietly, thinking back to the days when he refused to claim ownership of the Deathly Hallows, and how they kept popping up around him.

"The moon is high, my Lord. Staying up late will do you no good. Please rest now."

"Sebastian, Harry, please stay by my side until I fall asleep."

The tutor retreated in the shadows, while Sebastian moved towards the head of the bed.

"No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, until the time you die."

The two demons fell into a companionable silence until the earl's breathing evened out. Then turning as one, they walked down the deserted hallway.

"Now then, let us prepare for another eventful day tomorrow."

* * *

OMAKE 1

(Harry's Revenge)

It was the morning after Elizabeth Midford's sudden intrusion and the Midford servant sent to collect her would arrive in an hour. Harry was currently spending quality time with the hyper girl as was smiling indulgently as she babbled on about all the cute clothes she laid eyes on in the shops of London.

The Master of Death was still planning a fitting revenge on Sebastian for knowingly putting him through the toe-crushing dance practise with the earl, not to mention the comment about his height.

_Height issues indeed! The nerve of some demons!_

It was until he heard Lizzy talking about a bonnet that an idea struck him. A brilliant idea.

No scratch that.

An absolutely EVIL idea.

Smiling sweetly at the girl, he questioned, "Oh Lizzy, where did you put the lovely bonnet you gave Sebastian? He was absolutely devastated when he couldn't seem to find it this morning."

"Eh? That adorable pink flowery one?" she frowned in thought, then brightened. "Yes, I found it hanging lying atop a wardrobe and put it in Mey Rin's closet. Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know Ciel's butler liked it so much. Wait here and I'll bring it."

Harry grinned maliciously as the girl ran to fetch the essential object of his plan. Elizabeth returned shortly after, beaming as she held the bonnet to him. In the pretence of checking the headgear out, he casted some permanent-stick charms and indestructible charms all over the item.

He gave the bonnet back to the young female, "Here, put this back an Sebastian's head and I have no doubt that he would be eternally grateful to you."

"Really? He wouldn't be mad at me for hiding it?"

"No he wouldn't I promise."

"Okay!"

Harry sat on the railing of the highest balcony in the mansion, kicking his legs in the air as he watched the Midford carriage roll away from the manor grounds, the Phantomhive butler returning to the main doors, hands going to the ribbon on the bonnet in order to take it off.

A second later, an enraged bellow shook the entire property at its foundations.

"HARRISON POTTER!"

The small demon didn't bother hiding his maniacal chuckles as he ran for his life.

* * *

*snigger* Just couldn't resist putting the omake in.

So did you like it?

AN: I know that Harry doesn't really do much in this chapter, but that''s because there's not much action going on. Once there is some action, then we'll see more of him. I hope that's fine with you guys.

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	8. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Wow, who knew it takes so little time to type up another chapter in between my studies? I hope this chapter is just as satisfying as the last. I'm sorry for the crappy action scenes, but I'm just no good at describing stuff like these.

Also, many have enquired if this story is going to be slash. Apologies if you want it to be, but it will be strictly friendship between Harry and Sebastian. (Also due to my inability to write good slash).

* * *

Anyway, about Harry's animal form, keep voting. Here's the poll so far:

**Shadow fox: 2**

**Shadow cat (feline): 4**

**Grim: 1**

**Owl:1**

* * *

"Damn…they really did a number on these," Bard sighed as he held up a couple of half-chewed wires. "I guess they really like the taste of them, those blasted rats."

"Rats _again_? There have been lots of them this year," Finny asked from the bottom of the ladder.

"I heard there has been an unusual outbreak of them in London," Mey Rin piped up. "But to think they managed to spread all the way to the outskirts…"

"They're constantly causing power outage and it's starting to – " the chef started.

**_"Rat sighted!" _**There was no warning as the gardener grabbed the nearest marble statue and brought it smashing down on the ground where the other two were standing, forcing them to leap away.

"Ah, it got away, heh," the super-human youth rubbed his head and offered a sheepish smile.

"Don't 'heh' me! You almost crushed Mey Rin and I, idiot!"

"Ho ho ho," mini-Tanaka offered from the background.

"Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on. Rats are notoriously sly creatures, no matter its size. We have to use _this_," the middle-aged man pointed to his temple.

"_This?"_ the other three servants questioned, copying his actions.

"Exactly! We need to use our brains and read the enemy's movements. We need to plan an ambush in order to surround the enemy and cut off any possible route of escape or calling for support," Bard's smile turned devious. "So…here's the plan…"

* * *

"Ah! There's another one there!"

"Don't let it get away!"

The shouts of the servants beyond the close doors sounded louder than usual in the relatively quiet billiard room.

"It's quite noisy, isn't it?" Sir Randall, the head of England's Scotland Yard, commented.

"Eh? So there are even mice here?" Harry stood in the darkest part of the room, keeping an eye on every member present, or more specifically, two in particular.

The tutor had changed his appearance before these guests had arrived, lengthening his hair from where it previously brushed his shoulders to so it could be bound in an elegant ponytail. His glasses were absent, since it only appeared when he taught, and his usually glowing eyes were dulled to a forgettable dark green. All in all, he looked more like a member of a noble house than the tutor some of them had set eyes upon.

The earl had requested his presence, since a butler wasn't allowed to mingle with the noble guests. And Harry readily agreed, as this was part of a case the Queen's Dog was working on, and anything was better than wandering about the mansion or London.

"How long do you intend to let that harmful vermin which scavengers for food and spread diseases everywhere roam free?" A porky general of the Queen's army spoke up form where he sat.

"Left to roam free?" Lau asked, eyes shut, fingers wrapped around his pool cue, the other around a beautiful Chinese girl glued to his side. "They have been deliberately unleashed, haven't they? Ne, Ran Mao."

"Shall we let it do as it please, or shall we make it swim?" Harry mused aloud, noting out of the corner of his eyes, the sudden, subtle jerk of one member.

The only female noble present lifted her head, the corners of her red lips quirking upwards, "A valid question indeed. He always aims to take things down in one strike. Will you be passing again, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass," Ciel replied the lady in red from his casual perch on a high-backed chair. "It's not my habit to strike a ball that will not sink."

Sir Randall frowned, "Small talk aside, when will these rats be eliminated?"

"Soon. I've already received the necessary ingredients from Sir Clause," one end of the earl's pool cue met the floor with a solid clack. "However, finding and eradicating the nest might be somewhat tedious. I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that."

The head of Scotland Yard gritted his teeth, "You vulture…"

The boy's eye darkened, "Lord Randall. Do you really have the authority to insult my family crest? You, a bloodhound that is incapable of capturing even a single rat?"

"Ah, you messed up, Faruda," Lau commented lightly from his end of the table to an Italian man. "What would you do, Earl?"

The addressed noble eventually stood, "Let's bring an end to this ridiculous game."

"How soon can you have the compensation ready?" he asked as he passed Randall.

"By tonight."

Ciel walked off, and hoisted himself up on one end of the billiard table. "A carriage will be sent over. I shall await your token of gratitude."

The young noble's cue poised to strike.

"You are aiming for all the balls in this set-up?" came the shocked question from the general.

"Of course."

"Greed sets the body on the path to destruction," someone muttered from the back.

Earl Phantomhive merely smirked and stuck the cue ball. Harry watched smugly as the others were sent into their respective holes.

"Greed, huh?"

The tutor watched silently as the other exited the room, eyes boring into the back of one scarred guest in particular.

* * *

Sebastian resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest surface as he watched the four servants run around the corridor with various utensils and equipment, the walls and floor of said corridor already bearing the signs of recent disasters.

"…What are all of you doing?" the butler asked in a resigned tone.

"'What are we doing', you say? We are trying to capture threats!" yelled the chef in between attacking various spots around him with a larder.

"Sebastian," Earl Phantomhive called as he strolled down the hallway, a cane in his left hand and a few sheets of paper in his right. "Please escort Lord Randall to his house by carriage tonight. Leave tonight's plans open."

"Have you informed your tutor about tonight's schedule, young master?"

"No, he left immediately after the meeting. Said he had to check something out. I guess I'll tell him when he returns."

"And the guests who stayed behind?"

"Madam Red, Lau and Ran Mao are currently occupying the reception room. They were being too loud, so I left."

The butler smiled, "Very well. Then when I've finished the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin deep pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's finished baking, so please wait a little longer."

The lord nodded, "See that you do."

As he walked off, Sebastian groaned under his breath, "…Now then."

The butler narrowed his eyes at the small running figures of the rats and fell upon them like an avenging demon. In two quick moves, the demon had the vermin clutched in his hands, squeezing tightly as the rats squirmed.

Turning to glare lightly at the rumpled and flustered servants, the demon butler instructed in an unamused voice, "Please do your job without playing around. We have guests coming later in the evening."

"…Yes, sir." Thy replied in a small voice as the rats were dumped into Tanaka's net.

* * *

Earl Phantomhive sighed as he closed the door of his private study.

_Finally, calm and quiet. I swear, every time I have guests around, I always end up with a headache._

He had taken two steps with a hand came out of nowhere, and a handkerchief pressed into his face. The noble barely had time to register the kidnapping before he black out.

* * *

"Young master, I've brought you your afternoon tea," the butler knocked on the close door and waited.

"Young master?" he called again and pushed the door open when he received no reply.

The demon's eyes widened as he took in the open window of the room, together with the many books and papers scattered on the floor.

"Ah, how terrible. The tea and snack will all go to waste now."

* * *

On the other side of London, hired thugs in suits milled around the gates and grounds of a splendid manor, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. In a large room located on the top floor of the wealthy house, a man began talking.

"England's underworld. The league of evil nobles who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. Traitors of the country will be bitten to death by the Queen's Guard Dogs. With absolute authority bestowed upon them by the royals, they stifle all that will rebel. Just how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

The beaten and bound boy lifted his head and stared at the speaker, "So, it _was_ you after all, Faruda. Or should I say, Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family. Harry's suspicion was right, once again."

The scared man didn't seemed fazed about the revelation of his real identity. Instead he puffed on his cigar for a few seconds.

"Hey, little Phantomhive," he eventually said. "Do you know, the Italian Mafia finds this country bothersome. A real pain, England is. It's difficult for us, dealing with the English and their tea stained brains."

He came to a crouch in front of the boy, "Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for people like us? It's drugs. Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the Watchdogs, we haven't been able to secure any worthwhile deals."

Ciel closed his eyes and lectured monotonously, "In '68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison. It's the Queen's decree not to allow the spread of drugs and not to accommodate dealers any further."

"Ah, come off your high horse. That's why the English are a pain," the Italian groaned. "The Queen! The Queen! That's all you ever talk about. You all have an Oedipus-like complex for the Queen. Binding people to your rule and securing all the good picks for yourself. In the end, aren't we both sides of the same coin? Come now, all I want is your cooperation, little Phantomhive."

The earl glowered at his captive, "You might like to know this, if I'm not returned by an hour, my servant have orders to take your precious storeroom's key to the Queen herself. Sorry, but I have no intention of conspiring with a filthy vermin. "

Azuro growled and drew out his gun, levelling the barrel at the boy's forehead, "Don't underestimate us you little brat! You have no idea what you are dealing with! I already have my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Now tell me, where is the key? If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start killing your servants one by one."

To the Italian's utter disbelief, Ciel tilted his head innocently to the side and gave a soft smile, "It's so nice when pets do as they're told."

At this point, Azuro Venere lost it. His right foot lashed out, smacking the immobile child on the side of his head and sending his small frame back, hitting the wall.

The Mafioso yanked the telephone receiver from the wall and crushed his half-finished cigar under a boot, "Did you hear that? Negotiations are over. Start killing."

There was a grunt of acknowledgment and a sniper's crosshair was pinned on the back of a certain butler's head.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Sebastian was walking down a corridor, the pie balanced on one hand as he grumbled, "Right after the pie was ready as well. Really, where is Harry when you need him? That damn prankster had better have a acceptable excuse or else. Now then, I wonder where the young master was taken?"

"S-Sebastian!" Mey Rin's distinctive clack of her heeled boots and shrill exclamation brought him out of his musings.

"Hmm?"

"This letter just arrived at the entrance!"

"To whom is it addressed?"

"The attendant of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and – GAH!"

The glint of metal hidden behind the leaves of a tree in the garden outside alerted the butler to the sniper's presence. It was just as well the maid tripped over her own foot as soon as he saw the flash of a bullet leaving the barrel of the gun. He tossed the pie, together with the plate it was on, upwards as he allowed the maid to fall on top of him.

There was an ear-splitting crash as an unfortunate vase and window received the full brunt of the bullet. From his position on the floor, Sebastian caught the pie and plate before getting to his feet, lifting the red-faced maid at the same time.

"Mey Rin, the letter?"

"A-Ah, yes. Here it is."

_If you want your master to be returned safely, bring 'the item' to the Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens. If you do not comply, don't expect to get your master back alive._

The demon butler's eyebrow rose, "What an inelegant invitation."

"Sebastian!" he looked up from the paper as the other servants and guests arrived, the tutor noticeably absent.

"Just what is going on here? What was all that noise?" Madam Red, Ciel's aunt, demanded.

"I apologise for the ruckus. It was nothing. Please do not let it worry you."

"Nothing?" Lau glanced suspiciously at the broken vase and window behind closed eyelids.

The butler turned to Bard and Finny, "I am sorry to ask this of you, but could you please take care of the cleaning up? I would have required Harry to help out as well, but seeing as he's indisposed at the moment…"

The pie was handed to the chef, all eyes fixed on the delicious looking snack as Sebastian walked off.

"By cleaning up, you mean it's alright to eat this?" the American questioned, turning to the butler, only to find the hallway behind deserted.

"Sebastian? Damn, that guy moves fast."

* * *

_"I'm s-sorry. The – we failed."_

"Failed?!" Azuro's barked into the phone. "You useless incompetents! This is why you are garbage! I'm through with you. Return at once and don't expect anything less than pleasant when you arrive!"

There was a brief silence as a startled exclamation could be heard, then, _"W-Wait a second – something strange is-" _

"What the hell is wrong now? Did you run into a bear or something?"

His barb was met with shrill screams and yelled curses.

"What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd?"

_"Speed up!"_

_"This is the fastest I can go!"_

_"I-It's coming…"_

"Cut it out you numbskulls!" The leader was furious by now. He had no idea what the two were facing, and judging by the downright terrified screams over the phone, it was something terrible.

There was a screech of tires, the crunching of metal and smashing of glass, then all was dead silent.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" the Italian was sweating now.

"Heh, looks like your game of 'fetch' is over," the bruised brat he kidnapped had the nerve to say.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" the scared man resolved to plummeting the boy again, taking out his frustrations on the helpless victim.

"Hey, if you idiots don't respond right now, I'm going to kill you!"

"_Good day,"_ the baritone voice of the brat's butler came out of the receiver. "_I am one of the Phantomhive servants. I hope the young master hasn't been troubling you."_

"…!"

_"Hello? Is something the matter?"_

"Woof."

The shaken Mafioso froze as the one word came from the boy.

_"Understood. I shall come and collect you right away, young master." _

The receiver dropped from the man's numb fingers and clattered unto the carpeted floor.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow this," Sebastian smiled coldly at the two petrified henchman as he crouched on the hood of the partially destroyed car.

He deliberately shifted his weight, causing the vehicle to swing dangerously on the edge of the cliff, "Incidentally, I have two or three things I would like to enquire about. First, your owner's name, please gentlemen."

A pair of hands tightened on the steering wheel, but the two remained silent.

"Please do bear in mind that I'm not the patient type. You do not want to end up like Humpty Dumpty now, do you?" the butler's eyes became shadowed, adding to his already terrifying aura.

"Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family!" the wide-eyed driver cried out instantly. "His base of operations is in the northern part of East London!"

The demon stood, and the passenger yelped as the car was dragged a little more closer to tipping point.

"We were just hired hands!"

"Oh, is that so? Then I apologise for detaining you. Please, enjoy your trip," that said, Sebastian jumped back and off the hood of the vehicle, watching indifferently as the car and its occupants plummeted down the hundred feet drop.

Turning his back on the cliff's edge, the Phantomhive butler flipped his silver pocket watch open, "Oh dear, it's this late already?"

The watch was snapped shut and pocketed. Sebastian Michealis walked calmly towards the east, steps never faltering even as the force of a mighty explosion caused the ground to rumble, and a thick column of black smoke and orange flames erupted.

"At this rate, I wouldn't be able to prepare dinner on time. Damn that Harry, where is he when you most need him?"

* * *

"THE PHANTOMHIVE BRAT'S ATTENDANT IS ON HIS WAY HERE! FORTIFY ALL ENTRANCE! NOT EVEN A RAT IS ALLOWED TO GET IN! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! STOP HIM NO MATTER WHAT! HE IS NOT TO GET IN THE MANSION!" Azuro Venere bellowed.

His lackeys scurried to retrieve weapons and firearms, stationing themselves at every humanly possible entrance. A quarter of them positioned themselves just inside the main gate, eyes straining to get a first clear shot of the servant.

"I must say, what a fabulous mansion," a voice remarked lightly from behind the men.

They spun around in unison, guns loaded and pointed at the surrounded butler.

"Who the hell are you? Where did you come from?"

"Me? I came from the main gate," the demon offered a bright smile.

"As for who I am, I apologise for the late introduction," the smile turned feral. "I am a servant of the Phantomhive household."

Everyone stilled for a second, and in the silence, a new voice made itself known.

"Really, Seb, do you know how long I've been waiting here for you?"

"Ah, there you are, Harry. And to think I was searching for you all this while. How did you get here so fast?"

"Silly _Sebastian_," the tutor mocked form his perch on a tree branch in the courtyard. "I came here after the meeting ended. After all, the little lord told me to tail anyone who looked remotely suspicious. This Venere guy was at the top of my list. However, I got lost on the way and reached here just as the little lord was carried in."

"Do you know where the young master is?"

Harry leaped down from the tree, landing directly before the taller demon and smirked, "What do you think I was doing all this time? I'm pretty sure I know this lovely mansion like the back of my hands."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The emerald-eyed man pushed his stylish glasses up, glancing around the circle of men, "Oh my, I completely forgot we had company."

This remark seemed to break the stunned stupor of the lackeys, and the next instant, bullets flew all over the courtyard. However, normal humans were no match for far older, more experienced demons and in a few moments, tutor and butler reappeared in the exact same spot they were in seconds before, not a hair or thread out of place, identical smirks gracing their lips. Around them, dozens of grown men lay, twitching or groaning, their weapons broken or rendered useless.

"Now then, shall we?" the tutor threw the front door open, and both demons stepped inside.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive mansion, the four remaining servants were bored out of their minds.

"Where did Sebastian go?" moaned Mey Rin.

"More importantly, where is Harry?" whined Finny.

"I don't care where they are or what they are doing. The important question right now is…THAT PIE!" Bard jabbed a finger at the mouth-watering dessert. "By 'cleaning up,' does it mean we are allowed to eat it?"

"If Harry was here, he would know. After all Sebastian and him are quite close, right? He would know what Sebastian meant by 'cleaning up'," the maid sighed.

Finny salivated at the thought of eating the butler's delectable cooking, "But since he is out right now, doesn't that mean it's okay for us to eat it?"

"Dumbass!" scolded the chef. "One wrong move and you will bring the butler's formidable wrath down on our heads! Think! What would you do if you were him? What choice would pick?"

"Ho ho ho," the other three tuned to regard mini-Tanaka, who had a napkin tied to his neck and a small knife and fork in each equally small hands.

"Well, I guess we are eating it."

* * *

"5: 30," the butler announced.

"That's cutting it close, even for you, Seb."

"They're here!" More men appeared along the railing of the corridors located a floor above.

"But there's two of them! Didn't the boss say to expect one?"

"Who cares? Just kill them both!"

The two friends leaped away from the bullet shower in opposite direction. The door behind disintegrated instantly. Sebastian took the silver plate he brought along with him and hurled it like a Frisbee towards the line of men on his side. The relatively sharp edge injured a few fingers and hands, but successfully knocked all firearms from their owners.

To his right, Harry was relishing in the first major fight he had in months. Unlike his companion, the emerald-eyed demon was getting up close and personal, rampaging though the line like a whirlwind. Bodies slammed against the wall and floor, an unlucky few tossed over the railing. All the while, the small chilling smirk never faltered.

"Sebastian! Get up here!"

The demon butler had just hoisted himself onto the second floor corridor when more henchmen appeared, this time charging at them with melee weapons. The raven grabbed the nearest object he could find, which happened to be a coat's hanger and readied himself for some close combat. Only, the other was already in their midst, hitting and punching in between cackles of delight. Sebastian pursed his lips. Really, it seemed that between the two of them, the smaller had a bigger love of fighting.

Falling into pace with Harry, the butler rose an elegant eyebrow at his actions.

The object of his question merely shrugged, "You got to deal with the two hired helps and caused a rather spectacular explosion, so I figured this would make us even."

"…I don't even want to know how you found out what happened."

* * *

"5:34," the watch snapped shut once again.

"Tch, where do these vermin keep coming from?"

Ammunitions peppered the ground behind the two and the tutor promptly went for the guards on the higher ground, the butler landing on the dining table this time round.

"Damn it! What the hell are those two? They are moving too fast to follow!"

Five guards kicked the door Sebastian was aiming for down, rifles positioned to fire. However, not a single shot managed to be fired as fine china plates hit them in the chest, crushing ribs due to the insane amount of force behind the platters.

Up in the third floor hallway, Harry had two of his daggers out, dishing out precise and efficient strikes to the members of the Ferro Family. He kept an eye out for his friend, not willing to lose time to find Sebastian in this huge house. Oh, he was certain the contract mark on Ciel's eye acts as a beacon to the butler, but even so, it would be time-consuming to navigate through this labyrinth of stairs and doors.

The Master of Death clicked his tongue in annoyance as the never-ending wave of human bodies hindered his progress. He sighed and stowed away his daggers, proceeding to gathering pure magic into his right hand. Raising his arm, he shot a chilling grin at the gathered men, and flicked his wrist. The invisible wave of magic whipped out, rippling through the air and throwing everyone else back a good couple of metres, snapping a few necks and leaving the luckier ones with only a concussion. His group taken care of, he sat on the rail and watched the butler's fight.

Having checked his watch again and determining the time to be 5:38, Sebastian abandoned the silver platter, silver forks and knives appearing in his hands. The first wave of four guards didn't know what hit them, the second four spotted the cutleries embedded in the skulls of the first and wisely ducking behind cover.

"What the hell!" one screamed as he ducked a fork. "What in the world is he?"

"One who is worthy of being the Phantomhive butler. What would I do if I couldn't even manage this much?" came the reply as the demon flipped into the air, the positions of the hidden humans revealed to him.

Four more forks and knives sliced through the air, felling the humans.

"Have you finished playing?" drawled Harry as he gestured Sebastian to follow him.

"Oh dear, I seem to have been delayed longer than I thought. It's already 5:43."

* * *

Azuro clutched his gun nervously, highly aware of the sudden silence.

_It got …quiet? What happen? _He couldn't help but wonder.

The boss jolted as the click of boots could be heard heading towards the room he was in.

…Wait a second. Boots? But it couldn't be? Could it? The brat had only one attendant.

There was the noise of a handle being turned, and the doors opened, revealing two men, one taller than the other.

"Please pardon the intrusion," the taller bowed. "We've come to retrieve our master.

The Italian observed the two, the taller male was dressed as a butler, while the shorter wore a suit and…glasses? He blinked. Why would some scholar tag along on a rescue mission? The butler, he could understand. The brown-eyed man had a dangerous air about him, but the emerald-eyed one was petite, not the ideal physique for a warrior to have. But still…the supposed scholar held himself gracefully.

"A butler and a scholar? Heh, I'm surprised you managed to kill all those men between the two of you, especially the one with glasses. And here I was wondering what kind of monster would appear, only to find some tail-coated Romeo and university graduate." Azuro commented, mostly to hide his shock.

"Looks can be deceiving," the one with glasses smirked, and confirmed the Italian's suspicions.

"So what are the both of you? Ex-assassins? Hitmen? Royal Army dropouts, even? You can't really be what you portray."

"Oh, but I am _one hell of a butler,_ and just that."

"As for me…why don't you try and figure it out by yourself?"

"I see, in any case, I have no intention of fighting you, Mr Butler and Mr Scholar, so I yield," the scared man crouched and rested the barrel of his gun at the temple of the Queen's Guard Dog. "But I will be taking the _item_ off your hands."

The butler paused, and he grew frustrated.

"You wouldn't want your cute master over here to have a hole in his head, do you?"

Venere watched as the tall servant reached into his pocket, "The item you gentlemen are looking for is right – "

BANG! BLAM!

A bullet entered the butler's head and his body was riddled with gunshots, the dead body thudding onto the ground. However, his eyes widened as a shot hit the scholar in the back, only for the short male to vanish in a flurry of shadows, the last thing he saw was the shark-like grin.

"Did we get them?" Five men with smoking guns stood behind a fake portrait.

Azuro did not answer immediately, straining all his senses to determine if the scholar was still around. Five minutes later, a relief laugh escaped his throat.

"Sorry, Romeo, but it looks like I'm the winner of this game."

The boss grabbed the brat's hair, the gun still levelled at the captive. "And right when they had finally came for you. Now the braver is dead and the other has left you to your fate. That's too bad, little Phantomhive. All that's left is to kill you, and then my plan will be perfect. You've been in the way for a long time now. I'll erase you and change England, starting with the underworld."

He stopped, and pulled the eye patch from the boy's face. "However, it would be a waste to simply eliminate you like this. You may be a little beaten up, but people would still pay good money for someone with such a pretty face like yours. Oh, there will be no need for any worry. By the time a pervert gets his hands on you, the drugs would already – "

"Hey," the boy interrupted. "How long are you going to play around for?"

Shock ran through the Mafioso, immobilizing him.

"I wouldn't have thought that the floor would be such a nice resting place. Just how long are you going to play dead?"

The Italian gaped as a finger twitched, "T-That's impossible!"

"My, my," the supposed-to-be-dead butler drawled. "The efficiency of guns has improved recently. It's much more powerful compared to a hundred years ago."

There was a hacking cough and several blood coated bullets fell into the man's palm.

"Now then, I shall be returning – " there was a pause and a sigh. "Really, _Harrison_. Are you going to make a habit of stealing my prey?"

A thick curtain of shadow fell upon the henchmen in the room, obscuring them from sight. However, strangled cries and cut off screams could still be heard. The darkness lifted and Venere stared at the bodies on the ground, all with their throats slit open. And standing in the middle of the slaughter was the scholar who vanished.

"It's your own fault, really, for not acting sooner. And I was fairly bored of listening to the monologue of druggie boy over there," the other non-human replied with an amused smile.

"Ah, what a mess. My clothes have become ruined."

"That's because you were playing around, you idiot," the young noble snapped.

"I was only obeying your command, young master," the tall male mock-pouted. "'Act like a normal human,' you said. Besides, I like the way you look right now, both grotesque and splendid, not unlike a bug. I thought it would be nice to wait a little longer."

As the butler took a step in his direction, Azuro snapped himself out of his daze, "Stop right there! Take one more step and his brains will decorate the wall!"

"Oh my," Sebastian tapped a finger to his lips. "Whatever should I do?"

"Hurry up already. My arm hurts."

"But young master. He will kill you if I continue."

"You damnable demon. Do you intend to go against the contract?"

"That would be unthinkable. I have been your faithful servant ever since that fateful day. I can never disobey a direct order. The sacrifice that was offered and the happiness you left behind sealed the contract."

The earl opened his mouth to reply, when Harry's bored voice urged, "Sebastian, as amusing as all these is, please refrain from teasing the little lord any further. You don't want to be deprived of your prey once again, do you?"

The Italian mafia boss was sweating profusely now, "What the hell are you all going on about, you freaks!"

There was an instant darkening in the room as emerald orbs flashed dangerously, "Please refrain from using that word, Mr Venere. I despise it."

Sebastian turned back to his contractor and brought a finger to his lips, "Now young master, shall we teach him the proper way to beg?"

Ciel's right eye snapped open, the glowing purple contract mark glowing within.

"IT'S AN ORDER! SAVE ME THIS INSTANT!"

Azuro Venere lost it, **"SHUT UP!"**

The pull of the trigger was deafening in the sudden quietness.

"W-why isn't he dead?" the man whimpered, not believing his eyes.

"Are you, perhaps, looking for this?" the butler questioned form behind him, the single bullet pinched between two fingers.

"I'm returning it," the item was dropped into the suit's breast pocket.

"Would you be so kind as to remove your filthy hands from his person," the butler flicked his fingers, breaking the scared man's arm in two places.

The demon set the bound earl in a chair, Harry appearing at his student's right.

"Wait! You are both servants, right? I can't die in a place like this. I-I'll hire you both as my bodyguards! I can give you five times – no, ten times when you are receiving now! …And liquor and women…I'll give you anything you want! Just come work for me!"

The ripped leather rope was dropped to the floor.

"Such a shame, druggie boy, but I'll have to turn down your offer. All the things I want? I doubt you will have anything that can interest me. Above all, I'm sticking around for the ride," the tutor said with false sorrow.

"So sorry, Mr Venere, but, like my fellow staff, I'll have to decline. I hold no interest in currencies made by and for humans. For I am…_a demon and a butler._"

The atmosphere in the room darkened once again, but this time, black raven feathers were the cause of it as the raven demon stalked towards the horrified human. The glove on his left hand was removed, displaying the contract mark for all to see.

"As long as the young master holds the sign of my contract, I am his loyal servant. Sacrifice and desire, through those, I am bound to him through this contract. Until the time his soul becomes mine."

"A pity," Earl Phantomhive remarked. "But it seems the game is over."

The screams of a certain human boss filled the room for the next minute or two.

"Ah, that's why I stick with you, little lord. You always provide the best adventures."

* * *

"Oh! Sebastian, Harry and the young master are back!" the servants rushed out of the door to greet the three.

"Ah, Sebastian! What happened to your clothes?"

"Harry! Is that blood on your trousers?"

"Young master is injured!"

"Nothing major happen. It was an incident," Ciel informed his hysterical servants from his position in his butler's arms.

"Young master," the noble was set down and the butler went down on one knee in front of his lord. "I sincerely apologise. I have erred in a manner unbefitting a Phantomhive butler. I have not made the preparations for tonight's dinner at the slightest."

"Haha…that's right, little lord. Please forgive my oversight as well. Your lessons will resume from tomorrow onwards. After all, we can't have you falling behind in your studies as well, can we?"

* * *

And...cut!

Cross-dressing coming up next! Stay tuned for it and cheers for reading!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	9. Jack the Ripper part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Acknowledgements: Beta'd by the awesome Glacilius Caelum!

* * *

And here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait, but on the upside, I found a beta, so hopefully, you wouldn't have a headache reading the story.

* * *

As for the vote on Harry's demon form, here's the results, and additional information.

**Shadow fox (Yako kage Kyubi no Kitsune): 12**

(There are two types of Kisune, the 'good' ones, called _zenko_, and the more mischievous or malicious ones are called _yako_, or _nogitsune_. These two kinds then specialises in thirteen different elements which are: Heaven(light, benevolence, etc), Void (darkness, shadow, etc), Wind, Spirit, Fire, Water, Ice, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Lightning, Time and Sound.) (Harry is mischievous, can be malicious when provoked, has a things for shadows and loves his freedom. I reckon this is the best animal for him.)

**Shadow feline: 11**

**Grim: 4**

**Quetzalcoatl** (winged serpent: roughly translated in most Mayan language to 'feathered serpent.): **7**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive propped his head on a clenched fist in his private study, sapphire eye staring into space as his thoughts revolved around one member of his staff. More specifically, his private tutor, the elusive Harrison Potter.

What was ironic, in the earls' opinion, was that the boy had gone out of his way to research, coerces and even tried to manipulate the vital piece of information on one Mr. Potter. That was, his true identity. Ciel had known the tutor wasn't human, and had accepted the unspoken challenge immediately, only for Harry to reveal it to the noble during his kidnapping.

And to think Earl Phantomhive had not pinned the possibility of being a demon on Mr. Potter before.

FLASHBACK

_The three were in Ciel's bedroom, the battered child lying on his bed while Sebastian tended to his bruises under the candlelight, Harry seated on the chair to the bed's right side._

_"You are a demon as well," the earl said bluntly._

_Emerald eyes focused on him, amusement shining in its depths, "Oh, figured it out, have you, little lord?"_

_"You don't have a contract mark. Why?" _

_"Why in the hells would I have a contract mark?"_

_"If you don't why are you helping Sebastian with his job?"_

_The eyes narrowed slightly, "Nosy, aren't you?"_

_Ciel refused to look away, keeping his eye fixed on his tutor._

_"Well, he asked so nicely, how could I have refused? In addition, I was simply bored."_

_There was a brief silence as the boy processed the information, then he couldn't help but add, "Even if you are a demon, you are not like them."_

_An eyebrow rose, "Oh? What make you say so?"_

_"Your presence. It doesn't feel like Sebastian's. You are hiding something else."_

_A startled expression flickered in the glowing orbs, and then Harry laughed._

_"My, my. You never cease to surprise me, little lord. You put it together even faster than your butler there."_

_A sense of smug satisfaction burned in the noble for a while, and he glanced over to Sebastian, feeling a little more pleased at the look of annoyance on the aristocratic face. _

_"However, that is something you will have to figure out by yourself," a fleeting show of white teeth flashed in the dark. "Don't worry, you are not alone in this. Seb has yet to find out my secret as well."_

FLASHBACK END

His tutor just had to be the most infuriatingly mysterious being he ever encountered.

But in that short conversation, he picked out two more clues.

One: Harry's secret was something he guarded _very, very_ closely, and is, therefore, not likely something anyone else would know of, if Sebastian is still kept in the dark.

Two: Harry was possibly around the same age as Sebastian, give or take a few decades, maybe.

"Young master, these are the letters that arrived today," a thick stack of mails was placed on the mahogany desk, the noise rousing Ciel from his musings.

Said young master sighed and began flicking through the various letters, and scowled, "What's with all these invitations to dinner parties?"

"Tsk, tsk, didn't you inform the little lord about social seasons, Seb?" the tutor seemed to appear out of thin air. But, then again, that wasn't impossible in his case, seeing as Ciel knew Harry could travel through shadows.

"I know that the social season has started again. These people really have nothing to do with their spare time. Hosting meaningless balls and dances," the earl grumbled under his breath.

"Indeed. London's life has become rather dull, hasn't it, my Lord?" the butler took out a pen and a list. "However, despite your obvious reluctance, the hosts will be expecting a reply. If you would?"

Instantly, unopened invitations were tossed aside, "The Earl of Warwick, rejected. The Baron of Bath, rejected. The Countess of Cardolan, rejected. The – "

Both demons glanced up at the abrupt pause. Slowly, a small smirk spread across the boy's lips.

"Sebastian, Harry, start packing. The Queen has a mission."

* * *

"Young master, it has been a while since you last went out, hasn't it?"

The trio stepped into the Phantomhive's mansion, located in the heart of London.

"I hate crowded places," came the sullen reply.

"But maybe being away from the main manor is good for your health, as well. It's a lot more peaceful without the four around," the butler smiled, and opened the door to the sitting room.

To their utter dismay, cupboards were left open, chairs moved to various locations and even a table was flipped onto its side. The culprits? Two familiar faces.

Specifically… "Madame Red! Lau! Why-what are the both of you doing here!"

"Ah, the earl came back too quickly," the Chinese man said lightly, hands folded into his sleeves.

Angelina Durless, nicknamed Madam Red for her love of the colour and her hair, winked at Ciel, "Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I _not_ visit when I'm here as well?"

Lau, manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade, gave a little wave, "Hey, earl, I heard many interesting things are happening here. So, I decided to tag along."

"A man after my own heart**,** indeed," Harry snickered as he looked at Lau, drawing the attention of the two guests. "Ah, how impolite of me to not introduce myself."

"I have seen you before," Madam Red frowned lightly.

"And you have, Madam, brief as it was," the tutor gave a shallow, elegant bow. "Harrison Potter at your service, private tutor to the Earl of Phantomhive. Although**,** I would prefer it if you call me Harry."

Giving an inviting smile, the small demon's eyes landed on the third figure in the room, who was trying to make himself as small as possible under the knowing emerald gaze. The Master of Death gave the 'human' butler a wide grin filled with teeth and cackled inwardly at the man's terrified expression.

He was pulled from his tormenting of Madam Red's butler when Sebastian spoke, "We had no idea guests were coming. I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. Please rest in the other sitting room while I prepare tea."

Five minutes later the butler returned, pushing a tray in front of him.

"Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey." The tall demon announced as he served.

"My, what a unique aroma. Ciel, your butler is really one of a kind," the earl's aunt praised. "Grell Sutcliff, you should follow his example."

"Y-yes, Madam," the 'timid' butler stuttered.

"Anyway, you are such a lucky boy, my cute little nephew, to have such handsome men as members of your staff," the Madam turned her attentions to the two demons. "Why don't you two come work for me instead?"

"Oh, but what could I possibly teach you that you don't already know?" the tutor smirked from his seat next to hers as he deftly evaded one of her wandering hands.

The black-haired butler was less lucky, resulting in the shocked stiffening of his body when the other hand smacked Sebastian's bottom.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his throat, a vein popping at his temple. "If you don't mind, Madam Red…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what my hands were doing," the lady in red blinked with mock innocence. "It must be my doctor habits."

"Back to business…I have heard the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately," the Earl of Phantomhive's demeanour turned serious.

"You mean the news that have been on the front pages of the papers for days now?" Madam Red tilted her head to the side. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"It is obvious this isn't some ordinary case. They killer's ways are special, abnormal, you could say. That is why 'she' is so concerned and tasked me with revealing the murderer."

"Abnormal?" the Chinese questioned.

"The most recent prostitute who was murdered was named Mary Ann Nicholis. From the full body diagnosis I was given, the wounds looked like they were caused by a very sharp tool, the quick cuts made the victim's death long and painful," Ciel took a sip of his tea and continued. "The police and reporters are calling this killer 'Jack the Ripper'. I hurried to London in order to confirm the situation."

Lau let out a sound of amusement, "Confirm the situation, eh? Well, if the Queen's Guard Dog has prepared to dirty his hands, I'm certainly not going to stop you. But do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?"

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place calls out to those of the same kind," the manager of the trading company stood and strolled over to the earls' chair. "Set one foot in that place, and it is possible that you will be engulfed by madness. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" A tan hand cupped the delicate chin.

Harry relaxed into his seat and watched, amused, at the Chinese's antics. He knew that Lau was kept up to date about the murders via his spy network, but will not share anything until the earl uncover more information. He always talked like he knew more than anyone, but will goof up at the end of a conversation. This was Lau's game; Hook, line and disappointment. And judging by Ciel's facial expressions, this conversation was going to end with a face-palm from a certain boy.

"I came to settle 'her' unease. I do not have to answer your pointless questions," the noble's eye darkened.

"Not bad," the closed-eyes man gave a familiar thin smile. "The look in your eye is good, Earl."

"Then let's be on our way!" Lau tugged the earl up with a cheer.

"In that case, I'm coming too," the madam brushed her dress down. "Grell, get our carriage ready. Lau, where is the crime scene?"

"You don't know, Madam Red?"

At the firm shake of her head, the Chinese answered with a matter-of-fact tone, "Neither do I."

And…there was the face-palm. Harry grinned inwardly as Ciel grumbled, "Calm down, I know one person who has been to the crime scene**, **and we may be able to pick some useful information off him."

* * *

There was a crowd gathered around the street when the five arrived. Ciel, Sebastian and Harry made their way towards a lone inspector frowning over pieces of papers, while Madam Red and Lau remained among the crowd.

"Is something wrong?" the sandy-haired inspector asked as the three approached. "This isn't the sort of place good little boys and girls come to. Hurry along now."

"Where's the victim's corpse?" the earl asked coldly.

"C-Corpse! What on earth are you talking about?" the man stuttered.

"Aberlain!"

"What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?" the head of Scotland Yard appeared.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours, sir?" the inspector, Aberlain, asked.

"I came to clean up the mess made by dawdling hounds," a single envelop was held out by the boy. "Sir Arthur Randall."

Ciel promptly took the papers in Aberlain's hands.

"Looks like there aren't any significant leads yet," Harry observed over the little lord's shoulder.

"Scotland Yard alone is enough to take care of this case," the papers were taken back. "Don't stick your nose into where it is not wanted."

"Fine by me. Let's go, Sebastian, Harry."

"What are you going to do now?" Madam Red asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"We've got no choice but to ask _him_."

"Earl," Lau looked shocked. "You can't possibly mean…"

"It is as you suspected."

* * *

The five arrived outside a creepy looking shop with a coffin placed outside, and a sign reading '**UNDERTAKER'** hanging above the entrance.

"So, where are we?" the Chinese's oblivious tone caused a couple to sweat-drop.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the young master's acquaintances," Sebastian explained.

Harry was intrigued, "An undertaker? My, little lord, what an unusual contact you have."

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called as they entered.

An eerie high-pitched voice drifted over to the arrivals, "_I knew you would drop by sooner or later. Welcome, Earl."_

A coffin standing against the wall creaked opened, and a tall, willowy man decked in black ominous robes stepped out, long silvery hair obscuring the upper half of his face.

_"Have you finally decided to try out your own special casket?"_

"I didn't come here to play games. We are here to…"

The noble trailed off as he realised Undertaker was no longer listening to him. The creepy man was staring, unmoving, at the last of their group, his private tutor.

The emerald-eyed demon locked gaze with the silver-haired man, "My, my. Look what we have here. To think I'd run into you again."

To the utter surprise of everyone else, the Undertaker swept into a bow before the shorter man and murmured, _"My Lord."_

Harry waved the other away, "No need for meaningless formalities, _Undertaker_. Continue, we have pressing matters and no time for one of your games."

_"Of course, of course. You don't have to tell me what you are here for. I already know. And since the earl and _someone_ I know came all the way here to visit me, I'll certainly do all I can to help. Now take a seat, take a seat."_

They were ushered over to the inner part of the shop, the Undertaker gesturing for them to make themselves at home on the coffins.

_"Now, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with such a thing."_

"Isn't the first time? What do you mean?" the Madam frowned.

The black-robed man pulled out a bone-shaped biscuit and chewed on it, _"It has happened before, a case where prostitutes were murdered. In fact, the way that they were killed is very similar. In the beginning, the police didn't think much about the case. Though the victims all had one thing in common."_

"One thing in common? What is it?" Sebastian asked.

There was a visible pout on the Undertaker's lips, "_Normally, I would ask for a payment in return for information, but…not today."_

There were subtle glances between Harry and the creepy man, but the tutor ignored them, instead gesturing for the other to talk.

Some muttering was heard from the tall man's lips before he spoke, _"The recent 'customers' all have a little missing."_

A long black nail caressed the cheek of a dummy. _"Yes, something missing, like a uterus. It was a pretty nasty splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out."_

"While it may not have been a largely populated street," Harry mused aloud. "Would it not have been difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task in the pitch black darkness?"

_"Why _Harry_, the years have not dwindled your brain in the slightest. Yes, you are quite right,"_ Undertaker sat himself beside Ciel, trailing a nail along the earl's neck. _"First, the killer will cut the prey's neck, then to cut here,"_ the nail trailed to the boy's abdomen, _"and steal what's important. He will definitely kill again. He's the type that wouldn't stop until someone stops him. Can you stop him, Noble of the Underground, Earl Phantomhive?"_

The earl stood and turned to leave, "The underground has its**'** own rules. He will not murder random people for no reason. There must be a force manipulating him from behind. Those who cause this country sucha stain will be brought down, whatever it takes. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

The emerald-eyed demon shot the creepy man a grin before he left to catch up with the others.

* * *

"That story narrowed it down quite a bit," Ciel declared.

The five sat in Madam Red's carriage as Grell drove, discussing what they learned so far.

"Firstly, it's an individual who's quite the expert in medical dissection," the earl continued.

"Secondly, they know exactly where the police are when they commit the crime, if the reports we read earlier are accurate," Harry added.

"Or the culprit could be taking away the organs for some sort of ceremony," Sebastian finished.

"But where do we start? It's the season right now and there are already hundreds of people in the Capital!" the madam exclaimed. "Not only are the doctors of London suspects, there are also the head physicians that aristocrats bring during their travels. Not only that, medical students could very well be culprits, or even foreigners."

The butler decided to voice his opinion, "If we wait a week, the season's events will be over and many doctors will leave the Capital. We'll wait until then to investigate."

"Hmm…that's true. There's no way the investigation can be accurate during the season," Lau propped his head in his hands.

Madam Red was not finished, "Okay, let's say we cannot investigate clearly, shouldn't we at least compile a list of suspects?"

"Please leave it to me. As a Phantomhive butler, how could I not be able to complete such a matter?"

Ciel smirked, and the tutor lazily raised his head, "Eh, going already, Sebastian? I'm coming along."

"Then if you would excuse us, my Lord. We shall begin the investigation immediately and compile the list of suspects."

The carriage door was open and the two demons prepared to exit the still moving vehicle.

"Grell, was it?" the butler smiled at the current driver. "Please drive the carriage back safely."

"EH? AH – W-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Now, please excuse us if we leave right away," the emerald-eyed man gave the others a two-fingered salute and together with his friend, pushed away from the door, closing it just before they landed on their feet.

The Master of Death glanced at his companion, "Well, shall we? We still have to get back before they do and prepare tea."

* * *

In the carriage, Madam Red and Lau were staring out the back of the carriage.

"Isn't this horse carriage still moving? How – what – ?"

"They – they're gone…"

The Earl of Phantomhive sighed, "Forget about Sebastian and Harry. If they say they'll do it, they'll definitely do it, and arrive home before us. And tea would most probably be prepared as well."

"Ma, you sure have a lot of confidence in them, my cute little nephew."

"They've never lied to me before, so I trust them."

"I see, it must be because they have been by your side constantly, never leaving you…"

Ciel frowned, "What are you talking about, Lau? Sebastian has only served me two years ago, and Harry only for one."

The Chinese's light tone ebbed slightly, "Ah, yes, about your tutor. Why do you trust him so much? Seeing as you've known him for an even shorter time than Sebastian."

The boy gave a shrug, "The two of them have known each other longer than I. Since Sebastian trusts him, I do as well. Harry has yet to disappoint me and the two make a great team."

"Is that so?"

* * *

"Haa ~ We are finally back home," Lau sighed.

"We would have been back sooner if only Grell did not take the wrong turn! An hour wasted! One whole hour!" Madam Red fumed.

The Chinese pushed the main door open, "Ma, calm down, Madam Red. Let's have cup of afternoon tea and rest fir – eh?"

Lau blinked as he saw the butler and tutor standing in front of him. He pulled back, and blinked again. Nope, still there.

The butler bowed as the three entered, "Welcome back, we've been waiting for a while."

"Black tea has already been prepared, and today's desert is a European pear and blackberry tart."

Ciel handed his hat and cane to Sebastian and left for the study, "I see."

"Hold on!" the madam eventually snapped out of her stupor. "How did the both of you get back?!"

"Didn't we say to excuse us because we had something to take care of?" the tutor gave a sharp smile. "It took a shorter time than expected, so we came home immediately after."

"You mean to say that the list of suspects is already written up?"

"Oh no, this is merely the list of names of people who fit the criteria," the demon butler brought forth several rolls of parchment. "Do you want to find each person listed and have a chat with them? Seeing as we did not have enough time to do so."

"Indeed, investigating ever noble's head physician took a rather long time, not to mention the medical students and doctors in London," Harry added.

"I don't believe the two of you managed to collect information on so many people in such a short amount of time," the noblewoman remarked suspiciously.

Sebastian smirked and began reading off a parchment, tossing the others to his friend, "The Earl chamber's head physician, William Somet, was attending Earl Howards party at the time of Mary Ann's death, thus has an alibi. Duke Bailey's head physician, Frank Doe, was attending a meeting, and was not involved in this case. Doctor Diane Surrey was at a lecture in a medical centre and so have an excuse. Simon Davi, head surgeon of the Royal Hospital of London was on a negotiation trip, therefore, was not involved."

The shorter male unrolled his own parchment and took over, "Anderson Park was with a friend at the White Horse pub, therefore he could notbe involved. Accomplished medical students Will Zachary, Hannah Griffins and Olivier Quentin are out of town, being the only ones who will have any capabilities of performing precise operations, therefore negating any connections of medical students to this case. Baron Sandrys**'** head physician was with him at all times, thus, he has an alibi. Testified witness saw the royal surgeon attending Duke Bailey's ball during the murder and so is excused…I could keep reading, but I think the madam and manager are no longerlistening."

And right he was. The lady and foreigner were staring at the two demons in shock, mouths agape.

"The afore mentioned names are the result of our joint investigation, although there are still more to look through. Currently, none of them fit the conditions to be our murderer," Harry's glasses glinted dangerously as he pushed it up.

"Well, let's have some tea while we discuss this outcome, shall we?" Sebastian, Harry and Ciel turned to the direction of the study.

"How did you do it, Harry? Sebastian? There's no way you two are ordinary members of the earl's staff. You don't happen to be on Her Majesty's secret-service, are you?"

"Of course not. I simply have quite a network of reliable contacts."

"Not at all. I'm simply _one hell of a butler_."

* * *

"To be a doctor and to be knowledgeable on the human's anatomy, to have no alibi on the day of the accident, followed by being connected to a secret society or black magic cult. According to our list of potential suspects, one person fits into these three categories." The guests, the earl and tutor sat around a table, eating cake and drinking tea as Sebastian presented his information. "That person is Viscount Duritt, Lord Aleister Chambers."

Harry set his plate down and linked his fingers together, "Viscount Duritt, although a medical school graduate, has never been involved in that profession, and has never worked in a hospital before. There are rumours I picked up through my contacts that Duritt hosts multiple parties during the year, but the only ones invited are those very close to him Unfortunately, none of my contacts have that privilege and thus there is no information I can provide you with."

_Unless I sneak in myself to find out,_ he added silently.

Madam Red crossed her legs, "Viscount Duritt, huh? Now that you mentioned it, he seems to be into black magic recently."

"So, he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony during one of his secret parties? And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau clarified.

"The season's nearly at an end. If we are to investigate, tonight's the perfect time," Ciel glanced at his aunt. "Madam Red, can you get us in?"

Red hair was tossed over a shoulder, "Aren't you underestimating me, my nephew? I am rather popular. A few words here and there and we'll be in in no time."

"Remember not to ruin the plan. This is our only chance."

* * *

"My, such a grand setting. It really is the last days of the season," Madam Red tapped her fan against her lips as she stepped out of the carriage.

The madam was dressed as her namesake; a red plumed hat titled on her head as she strolled down the pathway in her equally red gown and heels. The only other colour present on her was the black trim of her dress.

"Well, it seems tonight would be rather enjoyable," Lau, dressed fashionably in a black suit, offered his arm to Ciel's aunt.

"We are not here to play. Don't let your guard down, no matter what," the earl's voice came from behind.

One would have been hard pressed to recognise the petite girl in a frilly pink and white ball gown and wearing a rose covered hat as the no-nonsense Earl of Phantomhive.

Madam Red took a look at her nephew – no, _niece_ – and couldn't help but pull _her_ into a bone-crushing hug.

"SO CUTE! MY LITTLE NEP – NIECE!"

"Let go of me! Why do I have to dress as a girl anyway?"

"We have already gone through this, young master – I mean, young mistress – you are easily recognisable as Earl Phantomhive were you to go as you are. And did you not say that you will solve the case no matter what it takes?"

"Now, let's go through our role once more. Lau is playing the role of my lover, Ciel as my niece, Sebastian as the tutor. While Harry – "

"Oh, since Seb is taking my role, I have decided to mingle with the guests, see what I can find. There's no point in an additional person."

The emerald-eyed man wore a midnight blue suit and trousers, black pressed shirt, sapphire waistcoat and polished navy blue shoes, sharply contrasting with his emerald-eyes, his silver-rimmed glasses absent from his face.

The real tutor gave the group a small wave and set off on his own, intend on finding a way into the Viscount's shadowy cult. Behind him, he could still hear the little lord protesting at being forced to dress as a girl, and the aunt squeezing whatever amount of amusement she could from the situation. The small demon just hoped that Sebastian could handle the situation on his own.

The inside of the Duritt's mansion certainly fit the man's taste. Delicate decorations adorned the chandeliers and walls, rose petals drifted through the air and scattered on the floor. Around him, various noblewomen, and the occasional men, were singing praises of the viscount. Harry ignored the conversations, instead drifting through the crowd, unnoticed and unobserved. He performed Legimus on random nobles who happened to meet his eyes, quickly scanning their surface thoughts for anything unusual. Madam Red's sudden laughter drew his attention to the other end of the room, where he spot her surrounded by several suitors.

_Well, she's certainly enjoying herself. Now, where are the little lord and his ever faithful butler?_

A startled laugh nearly made itself known when his gaze landed on the cross-dressing lord and the 'tutor', whom were crouched behind a table trying to hide from a wide-eyed Elizabeth.

Absently performing another Legimus, Harry blinked as the thoughts he was searching for appeared. A malicious gleam lit in his eyes and he glided up to the owner of the thoughts. One quick cast of the Imperious Curse later had the portly old Baron of Whitcester spilling his guts.

"If you would so kindly excuse me, gentlemen, an old acquaintance of mine has finally decided to grace me with his presence. I'm sure we can continue this discussion another time," the balding Baron inclined his head at the other three. "Can't keep an old friend waiting. Never know when he might disappear again."

Laughter accompanied the joke and the cursed human was left alone. Whispering a quick command to his victim, the demon immersed himself into the shadows of the room, becoming virtually invisible.

"Look at me," the emerald-eyed man commanded.

He invaded the human's mind effortlessly, skipping the meaningless parts.

_Ah, there it is. _

MEMORY

The memory was recent, about a week ago. Baron Whitcester was talking with his wife when a servant handed him a pure white envelope, Duritt's fanciful lettering on one side. It was another invitation to his secret parties at his mansion. The scene changed. Now the baron was wearing a baggy black cloak over his clothes, a white half-mask on his face. A dozen other similarly dressed nobles were also present, smirks and excited chatter filling the hallway. The viscount himself eventually made an appearance, not bothering with the cloak, an intricate sky blue half-mask covering his face. The group was led down to the basement, where a small hidden door was located. A key from the viscount had it open and soon, the covered nobles found themselves in a small, dimly-lit room full of plush chairs and a stage. Red curtains were drawn and outlines of something rectangular could be seen.

"Now, my dear nobles. You must be wondering why I have gathered you here when it has only been such a short time since I last saw you," Viscount Duritt beamed at the assembly. "I have successfully obtained a couple of breath-taking specimens which I hereby present to you."

The curtain was drawn, and two rectangular cages were revealed, each with a scantily clad female inside. The two captives were gagged and their limbs tied, both trembling at the draughty air they were exposed to and the hungry, blood-thirsty gaze of the audience. Instantly, excited murmurs spread across the seated, and on the stage, Duritt began talking once again.

"Note the healthy structure of their bodies, their pale, creamy complexion. These lovely specimens can keep you entertained or bring you good favour in a ritual. Look at the smouldering onyx orbs of this one, or the warmest amber eyes of the second. They are still pure, haven't been touched by the ill hands of diseases or any physical ailments. What say you? The starting bid is three hundred pounds each. Let's start with the amber-eyed brunette, shall we?"

MEMORY END

Harry ended the spell right there, releasing the curse and obliviating the baron. Desperately searching the entire ballroom for the little lord and his butler, the tutor cursed as he flickered through the shadows for the hidden door located in the mansion's basement. Conjuring a plain black cloak and half-mask like the ones he saw in the baron's memory, the emerald-eyed demon thanked the universe for his luck. He slipped in behind another cloaked guest as the door opened. The dimly lit room was packed full of seated figures, and Harry drifted to the back, placing himself where he could observe the entire process without interruption, but will be able to act in an instance. The stage was clear, except for a satin covered cage off to the side. Viscount Duritt finally made his appearance five minutes later, this time in the clothes he wore at tonight's ball and a thin black sash around his eyes.

"Please settle down, my lovely nobles, and pardon my tardiness. The other _guests_ can be so demanding," the blonde's sickly sweet voice silence the assembly. "Now, to the final item of the day. This is one I am greatly thrilled in obtaining."

The cloth was removed and the tutor barely kept himself from choking on his laughter. Trust the little lord to get himself captured once again. The hat, which covered the boy's contract-branded eye, was gone, all but baring the mark for all to see, if not for the clump of wig obscuring half his eyes.

"See the stunning eyes of this captured robin. It's a wonderful mix of the deepest ocean and greenest forests…"

**_"Come, Sebastian."_**

Even with the clambering of human voices signalling the start of the auction, Ciel's contract-bond command was audible to Harry's demon hearing. He could feel the raven responding to the order eagerly, and flicked his wrist to put out the meagre light provided by a few torches adorning the walls. Instantly, the darkness swallowed everything whole. Sebastian's deadly presence filled the room, casually swatting aside the terrified humans, as he made his way to his contract holder. Through it all, the smaller demon listened with his eyes closed. Only when the sounds died down did he flick his wrist again, the candles flaring to life once more.

Harry sauntered up to the snappish earl and the amused butler, running a black nail along the trembling viscount's cheek.

"Have your demon senses dulled, Sebastian? Or do you think this human you left standing will forget your seemingly _interesting_ conversation?"

The wild gasping and rapid thumping of Duritt's heart was the only sound in the sudden silence, then the demon butler's hand shot out, sending the man crumbling to the ground.

"What he heard will not matter once he's behind bars," the now freed noble cross his arms. "I must admit this ending is rather anticlimactic. To think that Jack the Ripper was someone like him."

"Ah, but little lord, do you truly believe this is the end?" A dark smirk appeared on the emerald-eyed demon's face. "When have any case for the Queen's Guard Dog ever been easy? You might want to stick around for a while longer, little lord."

Hands in his pockets, Harry strolled away from the shocked pair.

"Wait a moment!" Ciel's voice lashed out. "You know something about this! Tell me!"

"Know something about this? Me? Whatever made you reach that conclusion?"

"You always know what's going on. Tell me what you mean by this not being the end."

"Ah, but isn't solving puzzles your favourite pastime? Where's the fun in telling you the answer before you've even started?"

A flurry of shadows signalled his departure, two pairs of narrowed eyes glaring at the vacated spot.

* * *

Apologies for those who were looking forward to Harry cross-dressing, but I've decided to use his 'evasion' of it as part of the story later on.

Part 2 coming up! Stay tuned!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	10. Jack the Ripper part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Acknowledgement: Three cheers for my beta, Glacilius Caelum

* * *

I have collected the final result for the votes on Harry's demon animal form, and the winner is...read the chapter to find out...

* * *

Chapters might update slower, due to exams, but don't fret! Two down, three to go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dressed in a plain shirt, trousers, with a thin vest over the top and a cap on his head, the Phantomhive Earl shivered in the chilly night.

"If we stand here on guard, the killer will definitely show up, is that right?" Ciel whispered as he tried to warm himself up.

"Of course, my Lord," the butler was dressed more warmly than his master. "There's only one entrance, and all evidence points to this area."

"Are you absolutely certain the next victim is this woman?"

"All sources confirmed this, even Harry's," Sebastian repeated. From his dry tone, it was obviously not the first time he had said it.

_All the victims have something in common, which is their missing internal organs. I thought the killer was Viscount Duritt, but he runs an underground auction for _living_ human beings. _Ciel furrowed his brow, running through every possibility available. _Harry said that the capture of the Viscount is not the end, and he was right. That means he knows something regarding this case, but he's not inclined to share. Maybe…_

"…Harry is somehow involved in this case?" the last train of his thoughts were voiced aloud.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned, obviously lost.

"You told me before, Sebastian. This work could not be done by a human, no matter how good the surgeon is, let alone in the dark. So, if humans are out, then it leaves supernatural beings."

"And Harry is a suspect because…"

The earl shot his companion a frustrated look, "Is the cold getting to your head? Harry is a suspect because he is a _demon_, and not bound to me via a contract. Meaning he is under no jurisdiction and has free rein to do things without my knowledge."

"He is not a suspect," the matter-of-fact tone from his demon butler startled the boy.

"And how would you know?"

"Over the centuries I've known him, Harry does not kill humans randomly. The only times he caused death by his hands is when he's helping me with my various contracts. If that does not convince you, no scent of human blood lingers around him," the raven stared at his contract holder. "As a fellow demon, I would know if he has killed anyone, all traces destroyed or not."

"Then why does he withhold information when it's so clearly needed?"

"You forget, young master, that he is merely serving you to keep boredom at bay. _Harrison Potter does not answer to you like I do,_" the butler's stern voice caused the noble to blink.

"I'll give you a piece of advice, one that you would do well to remember: Harry is not a normal demon. He values his freedom, and any mention of answering to anyone does not sit well with him. As my contract holder, I will protect you to my last breath until you achieve your goal. But anger your current tutor, _Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_ and I cannot guarantee our survival."

Earl Phantomhive scowled, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He hated chess pieces he had no control over.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blood-curling scream of the house's occupant jolted the two for a split second before the duo burst into action, sprinting for the door.

_Impossible. _Ciel thought as he ran. _No one went inside!_

The boy flung the wooden door open the moment he reached the house.

SPLAT.

A spurt of hot fluid hit his right cheek and trickled down his chin, but the earl registered none of it. His gaze was fixed in the darkness of the room's interior, eyes impossibly wide with shocked horror. He took in the dark crimson liquid splattered all over the floor and walls, a pale figure lying motionless in the middle of it all.

"Don't look!" Sebastian's hands covered his eye and tugged him out the door.

"That was rather over the top, don't you think, Jack the Ripper?" Ciel took deep calming breaths as his butler talked. "Or should I say, butler to Angelina Durless, Grell Sutcliff?"

The clumsy butler had bloodstains across his face, hair and clothes, looking as if he had just stepped out of a bloodbath.

"N-no, it wasn't m-me!" Grell stuttered. "I-I heard screaming, and-and when I came here, it st-stopped and – "

"Really now?" the butler's voice was amused. "I'll have you know that the young master and I have been standing outside the only entrance to this house for the better part of this night. There's no way some _human_ could slip in without our knowledge."

"B-but that's – "

"I must admit, Mr Sutcliff, I've never seen a being like you stoop to become a servant of a human. Why don't you drop the act, Grell? Though I must admit, it was quite convincing."

At this, the 'timid' butler straightened and grinned, showing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"Heh ~ is that so?" A hand untied the ribbon that bound his long brown hair, changing it to a vivid red. "Of course my act is convincing. I'm an actress, after all. And a brilliant one at that."

The soiled butler's outfit dropped to the ground, replaced by a crimson long coat. Stylish**,** red-framed glasses adorned his face, dark red gloves appearing on his hands.

"But again, Harry saw right through me in an instant," this part was murmured before the transformed butler turned to the demon.

"Now, you're one to talk, Sebas-chan ~ you're not a normal _human _butler, are you?"

Sebastian cringed at his new nickname, "Don't call me that."

He was ignored as the killer blew him a kiss, "Ah ~ now I can finally appear before you without a disguise! Because isn't it so very embarrassing to appear before a handsome man without makeup on? I must say, I was so surprised to see a demon act as a butler, and how you managed to get dear Harry to assist you is beyond me."

The demon's eyes narrowed, "I can honestly say the same to you. I've lived for a very long time, but never have I seen one of your kind play the role of a human servant. You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans, who should have obeyed orders and never interfere, a Shinigami."

"Heh ~ to sound so much like Harry when he first found out. Who are you, demon?" Yellowish-green eyes studied the raven for a moment, then the death god smiled. "Ah, I know, you are the friend Harry's mentioned a few times! The raven, am I right?"

"How did you know Harry? What's he to you?"

"Eh? He hasn't told you anything? Then it's not my place to say. Hmmm…it's a pity he's not here right now, it has been a while since I last had a decent conversation with him," a hand waved in the air. "Ma, never mind that, I'm sure you're burning to know why I chose to do this, right? I'll tell you what I told Harry. I've been captivated by a woman."

"That woman is…" Ciel finally calmed down, removing the butler's hand from his face as the lone eye glared at Grell.

"You really don't have to ask, do you?" a voice spoke from behind the Shinigami.

* * *

On the other side of London…

"I apologise for not getting on this case sooner, mentor, but all the paperwork was piling up," a finger clad in black leather glove stroked the black scales of the small winged-snake draped around the male's shoulders.

The reptile hissed quietly, flicking its tongue against a cheek in a comforting manner.

There was a sigh as the sharp end of a gardening clipper pushed the square black-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Shall we split up, mentor? That way we can track _him_ down faster."

A brief flapping of wings sounded, and the snake flew down, landing beside the man, steadily growing until it reached the height of the other's hips.

**_Head towards the east and inform me if you find him. _****He****_ had better not have done anything stupid before one of us gets there, or _****he****_ had better watch out. You can leave dealing him the consequence of his actions to me, Will._**

"Of course, mentor. You have the authority to do anything to him, after all."

Glowing emerald met yellowish-green for a second, than the mythical creature vanished into the shadows, leaving the man alone.

"Honestly, that fool, leaving me to deal with his mess and then forcing our _mentor_ to take part in retrieving him. We are short on staff as it is, and I hate pulling all-nighters."

Still grumbling under his breath, the other Shinigami made his way towards his destination.

* * *

"Madam Red…" Ciel announced in a flat tone as his aunt stepped out beside her Shinigami butler.

"Looks like my calculations were wrong. Who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's identity would be the servant**,** and not the Queen's Guard Dog?"

"Your name was on the list of suspects from the very beginning, Madam, but your alibi was perfect."

"How terrible, Ciel, to suspect even your kin?"

"Actually, I did not put your name on the list. You were right, it was a servant who uncovered your butler's identity, but I was the only one who wasn't sharp enough to realise the clue hidden behind that list."

"So Sebastian was the one – "

"No, it was Harry."

"Ah, there was always something about him that puts me on an edge," the red clad lady titled her head. "He's very observant, your tutor is, I'll give you that. I didn't think I slipped up, though."

"You didn't, but it's beyond me to speculate on what thoughts run through Harry's mind. However, I came to the conclusion that no _human _on the suspect list can perform the crime. The same goes for you. But, if the co-criminal _isn't _human, then it's a different matter altogether. To gain access to the house of this victim and to disappear from a party undetected for a few minutes…it requires the skills of the supernatural. Therefore, Jack the Ripper could only be the two of you, Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff," the young noble reached into a pocket and pull out a sheet written in Harry's sloping hand. "The victims of Jack the Ripper, apart from being prostitutes and missing an organ, all have another thing in common. Every one of them was your patient at the Central Hospital undergoing a certain procedure at one point or another. The order in which they died corresponds to their operation dates."

"How unfortunate, my cute little nephew. If you had not discovered this, we would still be able to play chess together," Madam Red's fist clenched, and she screamed. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU, KIN OR NOT!"

Everything erupted in an instant. Sebastian shoved his master back, stepping directly in the path of the incoming chainsaw held by Grell. The blade was caught in between the demon's palms and his opponent was repelled with a swift kick to the abdomen.

"W-What is that?" Ciel gasped.

"That, young master, is a Death Scythe. Shinigami use it as a tool to collect human souls. Truthfully, it's only the third time I've seen this. Ah, to deal with a death scythe and protect my contractor at the same time, it's troublesome."

"Awww…don't go calling my scythe with such a bland name. I had this specially made to fit me, just like the Lord of Shinigami has his own special one. I'll have you know this is a first rate tool and is capable of slicing through anything," the red death god shot the demon butler a suggestive look. "I'm really looking forward to going through some _vigorous exercise _with you."

A shudder went down the demon's spine – not a pleasant one, mind you – as he curled his lips in disgust, "Please refrain from saying such revolting things in front of children. Not to mention I'm working**,** too…"

"Oh ~ _Sebas-chan_, you take the fun out of _everything_! I love red, you know, hair, lips, clothes…a cool-looking man like you all decked in red will be the hottest thing ever!"

"Shinigami should quietly collect souls and stay out of human matters. Butlers should obey their masters without question and stick to them like a second shadow, to be proficient in all expected areas. To violate both rules…you still dare to call yourself a butler?"

The Shinigami gave a shark-like grin, "Even like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!"

"Enough," the soft voice commanded, hand removing the eye patch. "In the name of Her Majesty and my own, I order you…CAPTURE THEM!"

The demon's eyes gleamed a bloody red with menace, a deadly aura settling around his person.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The Quetzalcoatl's head jerked up at the spike of killing intent.

_Damn, it's starting, but where is it coming from? I can't pinpoint it. _

**_Mentor…_**

His student's hesitant voice whispered through their link, and the snake banked towards his location.

**_Go, Will. Get there as fast as possible. I'll catch up._**

The hum of acknowledgement thrummed in his mind and the reptile picked up its pace, streaking over the rooftops. His sharp senses could pick up the clash of weapons, and the scent of freshly spilled blood. The air vibrated ever so slightly, unfelt by normal humans, but not the sensitive feathers adorning his head. Mentally, he cursed the other Death God and promised retribution of the worst kind if anything regrettable happens.

* * *

Sebastian took off his outer coat and wrapped it around Ciel, "Just to make sure you do not catch a cold. That would be most troublesome, would it not?"

"Oya ~ do you think you can defeat me? My scythe and I have been encountering weak preys lately and we're not satisfied!"

The chainsaw swung down with destructive force, cutting a thick gash on the cobblestones where the butler and earl had been standing.

"If it's a game of who tops, Sebas-chan, than I'd rather be the hunter!"

"I've said this before. Please refrain from saying such nauseating things," the butler grounded out as he dodged the blade.

The demon executed a backflip as the scythe slashed the air above his head and pulled a lamppost out of the ground. Bringing it up just in time to block the downwards cut, the two were locked in a stalemate for a moment.

"You are quite the fighter, Sebas-chan, but in battle with a death scythe, that lamppost is no better then a branch!"

True to his words, the blade of the chainsaw went through the metal pole and scored a hit on the demon's left arm.

Immediately, small film tapes snaked out of the cut, playing parts of Sebastian's life under Ciel's contract.

"Cinematic Records," Grell Sutcliff said by way of explanation to the puzzled demon. "It is used to judge a human at the time of their deaths. It shows the playback of the person's life. Fascinating, is it not?"

"Spying on people? Is that what Death Gods do?"

The red-clad man lunged, weapon swinging upwards, "Spying? I wouldn't say it like that. After all, it's merely part of our job."

The demon was forced to retreat with every slash and stab, the missed shots scoring deep gashes on the ground and walls of the house's front yard. Finally, Sebastian's back hit a wall, the chainsaw stopped between two hands again as he struggled to keep the blade from digging any further into his shoulder.

* * *

"Why?" Earl Phantomhive tore his gaze away from the struggling pair and faced his aunt.

"Why? You are asking me this now? Which answer will I give? For there are many reason, little nephew," a dagger was slowly taken from the folds of her dress. "It does not matter. You and I have become 'Guard Dog' and 'criminal'. One must eliminate the other. And as for you, there's only one path you can go down!"

Madam Red charged at her nephew, swinging the weapon wildly and succeeding in injuring him.

"Why do you kill people, aunt, if you are a doctor?" the boy gasped as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Why?" the woman laughed hysterically. "Even if I told you, a brat like you will never understand!"

The dagger was clutched in both hands and brought high above her head, blade poised downwards.

"IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN BORN, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR THE BEST!"

Ciel stared up at her fearfully, and Angelina found her resolve faltering. In her mind's eye, the image of her deceased sister overlapped with that of her only nephew. Her hands shook, not registering the enraged roar of her nephew's butler. The dagger fell from her grasp and she clutched her head, assaulted by memories of her beloved sister.

"SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!"

The demon was ragged, his right shoulder bleeding profusely as he stopped following through with the killing blow in the nick of time.

"Heh ~ Sebas-chan really has amazing endurance, rendering his arm useless in order to get to the brat. Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself, _Madam Red_?" Grell sauntered over, chainsaw resting on his right shoulder. "Kill the brat already!"

"I-I can't! I can't k-kill this child!"

"Eh? What are you saying? Andafter killing so many women! If you don't kill that brat, it'll be your turn to die! Tch, and you've got a Shinigami on your side, too."

"B-But this child is – "

"How disappointing, Madam Red!"

The chainsaw shot forwards, and everyone could only look on as it descended on the female…

CLANG!

The death scythe collided with a gardening clipper, stopping the blade just short of the human's chest. The four blinked at it, staring at the odd weapon as it retracted.

"Stop." The monotone voice made heads snap up, revealing a handsome male dressed in a clean-cut black suit, black-framed glasses on his stoic face and neatly combed black hair on his head. A thick book was clutched under an arm, his right hand holding the clipper.

"I am William T. Spears, head of the Dispatch Management Division of the Shinigami. I am here to pick up this Death God," the man continued, jumping down from the roof.

"Wi-William! W-What are you doing here?"

**_"You have no right to speak, Senior Shinigami Grell Sutcliff. I suggest you listen to your division head."_**

The owner of the voice slipped out of the shadows behind William, and the two humans plus one demon blinked at the sight of a large, black bird-winged Quetzalcoatl. It's eyes were the same yellowish –green shade of Death Gods, and Grell visibly trembled as he detected the hint of anger in the hiss.

"M-m-m-my L-lord – "

"Shinigami Dispatch Member, Grell Sutcliff, you are hereby found guilty of breaking the following rules," the head of the Shinigami division flipped his book open. "First, the killing of humans not on the Death List. Second, the use of your unregistered Death Scythe and the modification of said tool without going through the proper process. Third, disrespect for the Shinigami Lord during your earlier confrontation. Fourth, interfering in human – "

**_"That will suffice for now, Will. If we were to list every single rule he broke, we would be here for the entire night," _**the feathered snake turned and pinned the now-cowering Sutcliff with a glare. **_"I did not expect such behaviour from the Death Gods, least of all you, Grell. You have knowingly violated the few rules we kept and will therefore face the consequences. Do you understand?"_**

Madam Red's ex-butler shakily got to his feet and executed a trembling bow, "Y-yes, my Lord."

**_"Head back to the office this instant and wait for me. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING A DETOUR."_**

Grell gave another hurried acknowledgement and high-tailed it out of there, not before his Death Scythe was taken by his head of division. The others watched him go, before looking at the talking reptile.

"W-wait a minute!" Ciel shouted in the silence. "That being is a criminal! How will I report to the Queen if he is gone!"

**_"A criminal he may be, boy, but only in human terms. Sutcliff will be dealt accordingly in Shinigami terms. Do not interfere with our business, young one. As for your report to the Queen, surely you will be able to put together something believable. You are quite experienced in that field_****_,_****_ after all."_**

William walked up to the demon butler and offered a stiff bow, "I apologize for the amount of trouble that thing has given you. Here is my name card."

"_Really, having to bow my head to a creature like you. Even if you were looking to tarnish the reputation of Death Gods, using this situation is going overboard. If my mentor does not give him adequate punishment, I will_," was muttered under his breath as he straightened.

**_"Will, it's time to head back. Work won't wait for any being. Besides, I would hate to leave Ronald alone longer than necessary."_**

"Of course, mentor."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the mythical snake and Shinigami vanished from their sights, one deep in thought, the other still shaken, and the last was confused.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday," Sebastian commented lightly. "Never thought I would see the Shinigami Lord face-to-face. But the Quetzalcoatl, he felt different…ancient and powerful."

"So Death Gods really exist," Ciel whispered.

"Of course, young master, demons are not the only supernatural beings in this world."

A figure dropped behind the group, and a distinctive voice sounded, "My, my, what a mess this place has become. And a fight with a Shinigami and meeting the head boss, huh? Pity I couldn't make it."

"Where were you all this while?"

"Oh, around**;** I had some things to sort out. Now, what's this about the close shave you had with death, Madam Red?" the tutor's emerald eyes glinted knowingly, a hint of amusement in them. "Did that butler of yours decided to… _cut ties_?"

The noblewoman stared wordlessly back, then realisation slowly dawned in her maroon eyes, "Y-you, both the butler and you…are not human."

"Ah, looks like another one found out," a false sigh escaped the emerald-eyed demon. "Ma, let's not linger anymore here and head back to the manor. Wouldn't want anyone to stumble across us now, would we?"

* * *

"Care to share your reasons, Madam Red?" Harry murmured from behind the chair Ciel's aunt resided in.

The interrogated merely shot him a glare.

"Humour us, Madam," the butler smiled from the earl's right hand. "The young master requires a full testimony if your fate is to be decided."

The demons saw her resolve faltering and press their advantage, leaving the young master to study her expression while they interrogated.

"Come now, Angelina Durless. We both know that a deep darkness drives you**;** it's only a matter of time you _break_."

"You could have killed the little lord, you know?" There was a thoughtful pause. "The amount of hate you carried around would have enabled you to murder _your own child_."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as the red clad lady visibly snapped.

"I WOULD NEVER HAVE KILLED MY BABY! EVERYTHING WAS TAKEN FROM ME ONE BY ONE! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE TO SAVE MY CHILD!" Madam Red screamed, anger and guilt lacing her words.

"M-my child was taken from me. E-everything I had was wrenched from my g-grasp at the last moment," Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "A-all I ever wanted w-was to have a family. B-but it was just a dream. I lost everything in that carriage accident, my husband, my child, and my future."

Angelina's eyes hardened with hatred, "And those whores, they had the ability to have children, something I can only look on in envy, but did they appreciate it? NO! They'd rather have the unborn infant aborted than look after it. The bitches even dared to say raising a child would affect their careers! I performed the operation, as they requested, but after the next two, I snapped. If they didn't think having children was worth the effort, they deserve to die."

"I killed them," a satisfied edge entered her voice. "I followed them back to their homes, killed them**,** and cut out their uterus. They don't deserve to be a mother, much less a woman."

"Wrath and envy born of experiences," the tutor hummed. "Hmm…does that make her guilty in your eyes, little lord?"

Earl Phantomhive did not give a direct response, instead stood, his skull head cane tapping once on the floor, "Sebastian, please escort Madam Red back to her home. Harry, come with me, we have a report to write."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Of course, of course, you need me to proof read it for you, little lord?"

Sapphire met maroon for a brief moment, a slight lifting of the younger's lips caused the older to close her eyes, and thank the heavens for her second chance.

* * *

The Shinigami Division office was bustling in activity as the black snake slithered in. Senior Death Gods wereshouting instructions to their juniors, secretaries hurried to and fro with stacks of documents in their arms and others returning from their trip down to the human world. However, all activities grounded to a halt the minute the Lord made his presence known. Casual greetings were offered by the seniors while hastily sketched bows and stuttered greetings came from the younger. Yellowish-green eyes twinkled in mirth as the creature nodded regally back.

"Everyone getback to work. Nothing is going to stop just because the Lord is here," the sharp order jolted the others to work again, the crowd dispersing to reveal the stoic division head.

"Mentor, Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff is awaiting judgement in the detention cell."

**_"Very well. Lead the way, young one."_**

The moment the door of the detention cell closed behind the two, eyes of the similar shade to all Shinigami darkened to an unusual emerald, the shadows gathering around the feathered reptile before dispersing, a petite young-looking male with raven hair standing in its place.

"Grell, Grell, Grell," the Master of Death chided. "You can never stay away from trouble, can you? First there wasthe massacre in the North, than the Bermuda Triangle incident, and now this. What's the excuse this time round?"

The red head Shinigami whined, "But Harry! Going around just collecting souls and filling in paperwork is not fun! I need some entertainment!"

"That's what you said the other times as well," the Shinigami Lord waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway…that's quite a number of rules you broke. So, here's your punishment. Shinigami Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff, you are hereby demoted until further notice. In addition, your custom Death Scythe will be confiscated and all actions will be closely monitored. All missions given to you will require a partner to keep you in line. Any issues from you during your demotion will lead to harsher consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

The demoted Death God groaned in despair, but gave acknowledgement.

"Well, now that's taken care of, I need to be going," Harry turned to leave and call over his shoulder. "Oh**, **and Grell? You are also required to help William with his paperwork during your free time."

Willam's dark chuckles and Grell's horrified shrieks were the last he heard before leaving the premises.

* * *

In the bedroom of a certain boy noble, said child and his butler were having a serious conversation, this time without the presence of the second demon.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"That snake, the one Grell called the Lord of Shinigami. Did he feel sort of familiar to you?"

"Hmm…I would say he did, but I am fairly certain that tonight was the first time I have ever met him."

"What relationship do you think that Shinigami have with Harry?"

"Young master?"

"He seemed to know my tutor quite well, but according to you, Harry has not told you anything about his experiences with Death Gods…and Grell didn't want to tell you anything either…."

"They could very well be simple acquaintances. Demons have secrets, even among the closest of friends."

"Still…do you not think the Shinigami and Harry's actions are suspicious?"

"Ah, young master, have the events of today strained your mind? Every supernatural being's actions are suspicious."

"…it might have something to do with his other secret."

"Leave the thoughts for the next day, young master. Now is time to get to bed."

"I expect you to keep track of his activities as closely as possible."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

Ohhh...the little lord is suspicious...

Another new servant will make his appearance next!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	11. Devil Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Acknowledgements: Beta'd by the wonderful Glacilius Caelum.

* * *

Three cheers to all reviewers, and those who are following or have favourite this story. Those numbers are a great motivational device for an ordinary non-author. XD

Anyway...here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wah…it's amazing, isn't it?" Finny sighed as he stared at the lush countryside.

"Ah…to think that we would be taken along to Her Majesty's resort!" Mey Rin squealed.

Bard puffed on his cigarette, "Our young master definitely has his good side too."

"Ho, ho, ho…" mini-Tanaka peered over the top of the cart.

Out in front, the butler was steering the open-air horse carriage and cart, skilfully manoeuvring the vehicle and animals over the rocky terrain.

"Heh, they really are in high spirits, are they not?" the tutor murmured with his eyes closed.

"It seems they are thanking you, kind young master," Sebastian added.

"Tch, it would have been problematic if I left them in the mansion with neither of you supervising. We would not have a place to return to."

One emerald eye cracked open, "What's the reason for me coming along? The both of you should be enough to handle this. It's only the securing of a suitable resort location, after all."

"It pays to be prepared when travelling into unknown territory," the earl replied smoothly.

Although the words '_in addition, I can keep a closer eye on you_' was left unsaid, the tutor picked it up.

There was an amused huff before silence settled once again.

As the group travelled further, the green grassland and graceful trees gave way to deaden vegetation.

"This is the village entrance," the butler eventually announced, stopping before a louse-eaten wooden signpost.

A single crow perched on the lopsided sign, cawing away in the dead environment. 'WELCOME TO HOUNDSWORTH' the words read. Curious, Harry leaned forward to get a better look, and momentarily blinked. Littered around a withered, once immense tree, were animal skulls. Rusted and broken iron collars hung limply on the blackened branches, occasionally swaying in the rare gusts of dry wind.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!"

The quiet atmosphere was shattered by the disbelieving cries of the three servants.

"Ah, I forgot to mention it, but this is the planned construction site for the resort," Ciel casually told them.

"My, my, if the Queen truly wishes this resort to be constructed, she needs to restore the scenery along the way as well, lest tourists and nobles are put off before reaching their destination. Is Her Majesty aware of the costs, little lord?"

Earl Phantomhive scowled, "You know it's not the reason we are here, Harry. Our first priority is to put a stop to the 'bear-baiting' this village is sporting. This resort construction is merely a cover."

"Is that so?" the demon butler questioned as he got the horses moving again. "I had thought that securing a resort is somewhat beneath you, young master."

'There is a reason why the Queen asked me, the Phantomhive, to go to this Houndsworth village…" the noble trailed off, lost in thought.

"Yay! First villager sported! Sebastian, please stop for one moment!" Even before the demon could comply, the over-enthusiastic gardener leaped from the cart and went over to the old woman pushing a pram.

"Let me help you, miss!"

The maid's eyes widened, "Y-you shouldn't do that, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will – "

Bard groaned as Finny proceeded to lift the pram high into the air, then drop it out if shock.

"AHH! Is the baby alright?!" Mey Rin cried.

The three servant's jaws dropped as the veil lifted, revealing the object inside was not a baby, but rather, the wrapped skeleton of a puppy.

"You know, this little one was eaten by _that_," the old woman spoke in a scratchy voice.

"E-eaten…" Bard stuttered.

"The small, white-haired dog is a good dog, the black dog is a bad, disobedient dog…" the woman ambled away, pushing the pram down the road.

"I've heard that there are quite a few people in this village who were killed or went missing without anyone's knowledge," Harry commented absently as the carriage started moving once more. "At least, no one knew about the disappearance or death until their body was discovered again…either whole or in pieces."

"Ah, the population of this village have decreased by a third in the last decade. Investigating and resolving this situation is part of my mission," the earl agreed.

"Seems like the start of another unusual case, isn't it, young master?" Sebastian smirked from the front.

* * *

The town was near deserted as the carriage rolled past, the silence only broken by the loud barking of numerous caged dogs.

"There's a good boy!"

The tutor opened an eye curiously as a joyful male praised his dog, laughing as the mutt licked its owner's face.

"Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instils obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" the demon butler remarked at the sight, disgust clear in his tone. "However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans, and gladly accepting a collar around their necks…it is a completely unfathomable concept to me."

"Turns your stomach, doesn't it, Seb?"

Ciel snorted at the butler's cryptic sentences, "If you have something you want to say, spill it."

"Well then, heeding your words, I shall. While I'm quite the cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them," a bright smile was on his face as he turned to regard his contractor.

Earl Phantomhive stared back for a few seconds, then, "Woof!"

Harry couldn't contain his own bark of laughter.

* * *

"Barrymore Castle, huh?" the Master of Death muttered as the house of their host approached.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?" a beautiful**,** silver-haired young maid greeted them the moment their vehicle stopped outside the main gate.

"Yes."

She gave a small bow, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival."

Emerald and dull red eyes narrowed as they met violet ones, the two demons seizing the deceiving looking female up, ignoring the quiet gasping praises of the other Phantomhive servants.

The slight tension broke as Harry stepped down gracefully, and offered his own shallow bow, "On the young master's behalf, I thank your master for his hospitality. Now, why don't you lead the way? It would be impolite to keep our host waiting."

"Then, please**,** leave the carriage here. It will be taken care of immediately," the maid gestured towards the castle. "This way, please."

The smaller demon pursed his lips as he studied the interior of the immense house and mentally shook his head in discontent. In short, he found the house bland and tasteless. Stuffed animals hung from every wall**,** and the fabric lying upon the furniture and floor clashed horribly with each other. The butler and tutor traded a quick glance, noses wrinkled in disgust. The little lord was lucky in one aspect, at least; human senses were incredibly dull compared to a demon's. And right now, Harry was cursing his supernatural senses as the smell of decay, death and mongrels lingered heavily in the air.

"Grit your teeth and bear it, Sebastian," the emerald-eyed male whispered. "I know you may feel the urge to level this whole town, but tune the mongrel-hating instinct down as much as possible. You do not want to disrupt the little lord's nice stay here, do you?"

"It's easy for you to say, Harry," came the hissed reply. "You do not have it as bad as I do."

The tutor rolled his eyes, but made no further comments.

"We are here."

The room they were brought into was as dark as the rest, and as stuffed animal filled. However, the trio were brought from the surveying of the room when whip lashes sounded, accompanied by the terrified cries of the female servant.

"What's with this little Chihuahua!" the portly nobleman with a huge moustache, who could only be the master of this castle, yelled as he swung the leather whip. "I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy! Angela! Are you not even capable of something as simple as that?"

The whip continued to fall, until Ciel sighed, "Sebastian."

The next time the meaty man raised his hand, his wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"What are you doing, you Doberman!" the nobleman snarled. "Are you trying to bite me? Let me go!"

"I am the one who ordered him to restrain you," Earl Phantomhive strolled across the room.

"What?"

Ciel drew out a chair and sat at the table, not bothering to look at the lord as he continued, "I was assuming the letter was delivered. I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Are you saying this little toy poodle is the Queen's envoy?"

Harry stepped out of the background, a slightly unnerving smile on his face, "Lord Barrymore, I would refrain from insulting the Earl of Phantomhive any further, intentionally or not. It would not do you any good if word of your disrespect towards one of Her Majesty's most trusted subject reaches the Queen."

"Who are you to tell me what to do you – "

Lord Barrymore cut himself off as he quelled under the full force of the tutor's chilly gaze, the polite smile on his lips not softening the look at all.

"And please refrain from labelling me as any breed of dog, Lord Barrymore. I take terrible offence to being compared to any mongrel."

The boy noble eventually tilted his head up to meet the gaze of the other man, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business, shall we, Henry Barrymore?"

* * *

Sebastian gently took over the serving of tea and snacks when he spotted the trembling of the bruised maid. Seated to the little lord's left, Harry laced his fingers together and rested them on his knees, leaning into the high-backed chair as the nobles talked.

"This isn't even worth discussing," the proposal was snapped down as Henry curled his lips. "No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell."

"State your reason."

"The curse."

At this, the tutor's interest perked, "Please elaborate, Lord Barrymore."

Beady brown eyes drifted between the two guests, "In this village, where men and dogs have lived together since its founding, there's a curse against those who would try to get their paws on it, a fearsome hex."

The lord of the castle tried to intimidate the boy noble by looming over him, "Even if it was the Queen herself, that will not change. A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore Family in this village."

The Queen's Guard Dog closed his eyes, "Oh? How interesting."

"What?"

"In this case, we shall remain here for as long as it takes to witness this _terrible fate_ firsthand."

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as Henry Barrymore bristled and growled, looking and sounding much like an enraged mutt.

* * *

While the masters were in the private room discussing business, the servants gathered around in the maid's quarters as they got to know Angela.

"So you are the only servant in this household, Miss Angela?" the Phantomhive's maid asked, awe in her voice. "You must be very good to do everything by yourself."

"I am nothing so grand. I do nothing but make mistakes," Angela said shyly.

"If there's anything we can help you with, just let us know. Since we are all servants any way." Bard announced, giving the silver-haired female a grin.

"That's right! Not to mention, we are imposing on you and your master's household as well," Finny smiled.

"You are all so kind."

Just then, the summoning bell rang, and the young maid stood, "Please excuse me. The master is calling, so I will have to take my leave. I apologise."

* * *

As the rest of the day passed with relative peacefulness, Ciel Phantomhive was about to discuss serious matters with the two demons when a timid knock sounded.

"Enter."

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night," the only servant in the Barrymore Castle stood outside the door, head lowered.

"The young master was about to prepare for bed."

"I have a request. Please**,** withdraw from this village."

The unexpected sentence even caught the emerald-eyed demon off guard.

"Why?" Earl Phantomhive asked, not once looking up from the book he held in his hands.

"That's because – "

At that moment, a**n** eerie howl rang through the still night.

"N-no, it's come! T-the Devil Dog has…" Angela trembled, too afraid to continue.

"Devil Dog?" the earl frowned.

A frightened squeak from the Barrymore maid caused everyone to snap towards the window, where the shadow of a huge dog's head stood.

Harry flicked his wrist, forcing the curtain to part instantly. He could have physically pulled it apart himself, but it would have taken too long, in his opinion anyway, seeing as he was the furthest from the window. Sebastian ran to the window and peered out.

"What was that?"

"Young master, look."

Running through the village streets was a white dog with glowing green sheen, leaving behind equally glowing green paw prints. From the village, people began pouring out of their homes, torches and pitchforks held tightly in their hands.

"Lord Devil Dog!"

"The Devil Dog has come once again!"

"Who is it? Who's the bad dog?"

The tutor ran a gloved finger over the glowing tracks the moment they stepped out, and hummed as he inspected the residue.

"Young master! What's all these ruckus about?" The four Phantomhive servants were clad in their nightclothes as they scrambled out the door.

"The Devil Dog appeared," the butler replied.

"Devil Dog?"

Angela wrung her hands together nervously, "The one that will bring disaster to the village, those who have disobeyed their master will be hunted by the Devil Dog, punished for their actions. That is one of the laws of this village."

"Miss Angela," a villager interrupted. "Please inform Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog's punishment has occurred."

"Who was punished?" the maid whispered.

The group of villagers led the Queen's envoy and the Barrymore servant to the scene of a young man's dead body riddled with bite marks.

"How cruel…" Finny sniffed.

The boy noble's eye narrowed as he crouched to inspect the still warm corpse, "I see…"

"Don't touch him!" the crowd parted to let the lord of the village through. "So the bad dog was James, huh?"

"Yes, he broke the rule of having five dogs per person. It seems he was keeping a sixth."

"So that's what happened. Then I suppose there was no helping it."

Bard's expression grew furious, "No helping it? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore Family!"

Almost as though rehearsed, the villagers chanted in unison, "As the cat meows, the small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black do is a black, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the law is set."

The stretcher bearing the dead man was lifted away, the entire village following in its wake, leaving the guests alone with the Barrymore lord and servant.

"I was sure that it would be an outsider who fell prey, but it seems you were spared."

"What a stroke of good luck," Harry replied jovially, much to Henry Barrymore's annoyance.

He looked about to say something, before deciding otherwise and departing with a lingering glare directed towards the small male.

* * *

"My, they certainly are lively, are they not?" the tutor laughed as he watched the four servants play around in the water.

"Are you not going to swim, young master?" Sebastian questioned cheekily as both butler and tutor set to preparing lunch by the lake.

"If you are able to swim here in this season," the earl replied, "then a resort in this location may have some merit."

"Young master, are you truly planning on turning this mutt village into a resort?"

"Of course."

"What of the Devil Dog, little lord?"

"You have noticed it as well, haven't the both of you? The truth behind this 'Devil Dog'."

He was met with a matching set of sharp smiles and nodded, "Sebastian, come here for a moment."

A few whispered commands later and the butler gave a short bow, "Yes, my Lord."

"Harry, go with him as well. We do not want him to get carried away."

The pair turned to leave but the boy's remark made them pause, "You are both quite eager. Don't you hate dogs?"

"Yes, I do. That is why we should get this done as quickly as possible, before it degenerates into the worst situation possible."

"True, true. We won't want to smell like mongrels for longer than we have to, right, Seb?" Harry teased and the two vanished.

* * *

"This what you're looking for?"

A small phial of pure phosphorus dangled from between Harry's middle and index finger, the demon himself swinging it in his friend's face.

"Ah, that's it. Now all we need is the projector."

The tutor sighed, "Really, the little lord and his theatrics. _Find the evidence of Henry's little display and wait for the right moment to expose him._ And what's he going to do when we are raiding the Barrymore lord's private quarters?"

"Get himself captured," the butler replied in a tone that left the shorter of the pair wondering if his companion was only kidding.

"Right, now that we have everything, shall we return?" Sebastian smirked at Harry as they strolled out the door.

"Oh, my, sounds like they've started," the Master of Death tilted his head to the side as a series of vicious growls and pained whines were heard.

The pair stopped at the edge of a small cliff, their position allowing them a perfect view of the entire event.

"Wow, Sebastian. You should take a job as a seer next," Harry joked as he spotted the little lord and four servants being surrounded by enraged villagers.

The raven demon sighed, "And it seems I need to save them again. Seriously, they are _such _a handful."

He made to move, but was stopped by the smaller demon's outstretched hand.

"Hold it, it's not the right time yet. The little lord has yet to plant doubts in the villagers' minds."

Sebastian shot him an exasperated look, "I just don't feel like washing a bucketful of clothes which stinks of mutt when we get back to our manor."

"Come off it, you. Mey Rin is the maid. She can handle the laundry from time to time. Now shush, this is the good part."

**_"You'll go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom? It seems like the expression 'furious charge' was invented for you."_**

Ciel's cocky reply made the tutor chuckle in delight. His student was truly brilliant at getting under someone's skin, if Henry's purpling face was anything to go by. The dogs were unleashed and Sebastian promptly vanished. Harry shook his head fondly and set up the projector, causing the exact shadow of a dog's head to appear in the cloudy sky. That done, he swiftly appeared in front of the little lord just as the butler apologised for his tardiness.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you Maltese?" Henry shouted. "Go bite them both to death!"

"What loud and barbaric sounds they make," the raven huffed. "That's why I hate dogs."

"Hmm…obeying out of fear, how undignified," the Quetzalcoatl demon tapped a finger to his mouth.

The dogs growled threateningly, and the tutor rolled his eyes. Together, the two demons relinquished a little control over themselves, Sebastian's eyes reverting to their fuchsia shine while Harry's took on the yellowish-green of the Death Gods, making sure to keep them from the raven's sight, of course.

At once, the mutts halted and lay down, showing their bellies in a sign of submission.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Your farce ends here, Barrymore," Ciel spat. "Listen**,** you village dogs. There's no such thing as a Devil Dog. There's only an old man who was bitten by the delusions of authority."

"What proof do you have to accuse me?"

The butler knelt and removed a removed a jawbone from the mouth of a dog he knocked unconscious earlier.

"This was in the basement of you castle," he said, holding the bone up for all to see. "The shape of the teeth matches the bite marks on James."

"Now, if you would kindly turn around, and bear witness to the 'Devil Dog' in the sky," Harry gestured to the darkening clouds above, the projection of a dog's head standing out against the grey background. "The shadow of the 'Devil Dog' that have you quaking in your shoes is a mere projection, set up by your _lord_ over there. It's nothing more than child's play."

"Finally, the shining sheen on the dog's fur is but pure phosphorus. The powder was poured onto an ordinary dog and made to run through the streets," Sebastian continued, letting the powder in the small vial flow out onto the ground.

"So, this curse of the 'Devil Dog' is a trick choreographed by one man. And that man is Henry Barrymore," the emerald-eyed male gave the stunned villagers a charming smile. "Look at you all, falling for a simple illusion and following his every order**,** just like the pets you keep."

"Th-that alone does not prove I did it!"

In answer to that, the taller demon retrieved the scrap of fabric from the mouth of James' dog, "This is a high quality fabric. Why do you think this dog refused to let it go until the end? Well, the reason is this."

A scrap of cloth laid on the butler's palm, and the crowd gasped.

"T-That is – "

"Correct. While trying to protect its owner, it bit your leg and tore a piece of your trousers."

Henry glanced frantically around and tried to make a run for it. However, the villagers had him surrounded, pitchforks and torches leveled threateningly at their lord.

"So you are the one who killed James!"

"You deceived us!"

"There was no Devil Dog!"

The crowd hogtied him, lifting the futilely struggling Barrymore above their heads, baring him away despite his protests.

"My, how quick they turn on their master. No wonder there's the saying 'the dog is a man's best friend'. It seems they learn from each other." the Quetzalcoatl tut in mock disappointment.

"Would you have expected anything more from a village contaminated with dogs since its founding?"

"Oya, are you really that against the very thought of mongrels? There are some worth keeping, I'll have you know. Very rare, but possible."

"Is that so? Then would you like to have a bet with me? Show me a mutt able to think for itself and not entirely dependent on its master and I will try to curb my distaste towards a selected few."

"Hmm…you sure know how to make it hard, don't you Seb? But**, **then again, this might be entertaining. Very well, raven, we have a deal."

The two traded smirks, then Sebastian couldn't help but ask, "What is your animal form? I've never seen it, and you already know mine. Care to share?"

"Curious aren't you? No, I think it is something you have to find out by yourself. Where's the fun in telling everything right off the bat?"

"Ahem," the clearing of a throat turned the two demons around in unison.

"Oh, my, little lord. You were being so quiet we forgot you managed to let yourself be captured again."

A venomous glare was sent his way, "Oh**,** I'm sure. Now**,** if the two of you are done, kindly get me and my other servants out of these binds."

"Of course, young master. You only had to ask."

* * *

A huge thunderstorm raged outside, and Ciel stared out the window at the night sky.

"With that, the case is at an end. We will leave as soon as the storm lets up."

"Yes, my Lord."

Just then, a piercing scream echoed through the castle, and the trio was out the door before anything else could be said.

"It came from the dungeons," the tutor led the way, skidding to a halt when he flung the door open.

The four Phantomhive servants were already there, jaws open in shock as they stared at the prisoner. In the cell, Henry Barrymore was slumped against the stone wall, blood pooling around his lifeless body. Upon closer inspection, the corpse's eyes were frozen in shock and pain, both hands missing from the forearm downwards.

"M-master Barrymore!" Angela squeaked from the bottom of the stairs, gaze glued to the mutilated corpse.

At the same instant, the side door burst open, and a soaking wet villager collapsed on all fours, gasping, "Lord…Lord Devil…Dog."

One by one, the villagers flooded in, chanting the ridiculous dog drivel once again. They knelt in a semicircle outside the bars of the cell, hands clasped together and eyes closed, as though in prayer.

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, Lord Devil Dog! Please forgive us for our crimes!"

The rest was drowned out as the silver-haired maid collapsed in a dead faint. From his corner, the tutor snorted. He had seen more convincing fainting acts than that. However, a quick look at the collective faces of the others told a different story. He frowned. What was this wench hiding? The air around her was of another being, but seemed human as well. Pure but tainted, light with an edge of darkness. The energy opposed that of a demon's, and he was sure Sebastian picked it up subconsciously when they first met the female. But judging from the lack of suspicion on the raven's face, Sebastian had yet to connect the dots. Idly, Harry wondered how much of a gap was between the two demon's age, if the other's instinct were not as sharp as his. Oh well, he'll just sit back and see how this played out.

* * *

"Famous last words, little lord. Remember the last time you proclaimed a case was closed before we were safely back at our manor?" Harry sighed as soon as they entered the guest rooms.

"That's rather unfortunate, is it not, young master?"

"Shut up, the both of you."

"What about Miss Angela?" Finny's eyes were filled with worry.

"We've put her in bed for the time being," the butler replied. "She broke due to emotional strain and needs her rest."

"This village most likely isolated itself from rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog. Its existence was supposed to be a farce created by Henry Barrymore in order to secure his hold over the village. However, the very same Lord Barrymore is now…" the Phantomhive earl closed his eyes in frustration.

"The bite marks on the lord's arms, doesn't it seem as if they really were the work of this Devil Dog, just as the villagers said?" the Phantomhive chef rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"M-maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry using its name to do all those evil deeds," Mey Rin piped up.

The butler nodded, "The work was not that of a human, that much is certain."

"Right!" Harry clapped his hands together. "It's very late and everyone must be dead on their feet. Why don't we leave this discussion for the next morning? It's not like the solution would present itself if we stayed up all night."

Ciel gave his consent, and the servants slowly filed out, bidding the young master goodnight.

Sapphire eye narrowed the moment the three were alone, "Don't tell me a Shinigami is doing something like this, or a demon."

"I'm rather impressed by your capacity for learning, young master. However, there's no need to worry about another red-haired Reaper joining the fray."

"No Death Gods or demons will stoop so low," the tutor agreed. "The culprit must be a mythical creature of some sort."

"But Mey Rin's deduction wasn't that far off. The one who was targeted is Lord Henry. It is unlikely anyone else would fall victim," Sebastian commented as he readied the noble for bed.

"Even so, I cannot leave things like this."

"Is it because of your loyalty to the Queen, little lord?"

A small smile graced the boy's lips, "No, it isn't that. Normally, there wouldn't be much of an interest here. However, seeing Sebastian repeatedly teased by a dog certainly has its merits."

The tutor sniggered at his friend's scandalized expression, "You really have learned, haven't you, little lord."

* * *

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions," Sebastian smiled as he served.

"You are quite laidback, aren't you?"

"There's no reason to be flustered, young master."

"Harry! Sebastian!"

The door flew open as Mey Rin and Finny rushed in.

Harry lifted his head lazily from the roll of parchment he was currently reading, "What's wrong? You are causing quite a ruckus."

"Miss Angela's nowhere to be found!"

"Ah, it seems there are some herbs that grew near the swamp," Bard yawned as he walked calmly in. "She said she would be out picking them."

"All on her own to the swamp?" the tutor's eyebrow rose.

"A-and at the time when the Devil Dog is on the prowl?" the maid yelped.

"Ah, damn," the American cursed.

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" Finny mumbled.

"She was worried about how pale you look," the cook answered.

"For me?"

Without waiting for any confirmation, the gardener ran off.

"Sebastian, Harry, we are going too," Bard announced as he raced off.

"Eh?" Emerald and dull red orbs blinked at the three remaining servants.

"Don't you have red, hot blood running through your veins? Mey Rin, Tanaka, let's go!"

The smaller demon groaned and put his scroll away, "Honestly, running into unknown situations like that. Sebastian, little lord, if you would excuse me, someone has to go after them to make sure nothing stupid happens."

Ciel's tutor unhurriedly walked off, grumbling under his breath all the while.

"So," Earl Phantomhive dabbed his lips and smirked at the butler. "What colour _is_ your blood? This seems like something to get flustered about. Anyway, go show them how perfectly you play your role, Sebastian, and maybe help Harry keep the others in line."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"My, my, what do we have here?" the emerald-eyed male strolled up to the frozen figures of the Phantomhive servants, before his gaze moved towards the figure the others were looking at.

Harry tapped his lips as he seized up the monstrous mutt in front of him, it's form half shrouded in the thick fog. He sighed and gestured for the four to hide behind a boulder, meeting the blood red eyes dead on. The Quetzalcoatl certainly did not think this trip would enable him to meet another mythical creature, and was genuinely intrigued by the Devil Dog. Inwardly, he smirked. If this oversized mongrel had a shred of intelligence in it, it would certainly be useful for his bet against Sebastian.

"H-harry! Get away from that creature! It will kill you!"

Not even bothering to face the four servants, the tutor waved a hand, dismissing Bard's concern.

"I would be more worried about what will happen to the three of you later. Really, making me chase after you."

No more could be said as the huge silver dog charged forward, its immense forepaw slicing through the air. Harry gave a vicious grin, dodging the lethal claws lazily, hands still in his pockets. The crimson eyes narrowed, and its jaws snapped downwards on his head, huge teeth clicking around thin air as the demon seemingly vanished. With an irritated growl, the dog turned, glaring with all its might at the slippery being who managed to get behind it.

"Quite clever, aren't you? Or maybe it's simply your animal instinct guiding you."

Another swipe of its claws and thump of its tail, both missing as the tutor stepped casually out of range. It gave a furious howl, and opened its jaws wide. Right in the middle of its mouth, a ball of orange flames gathered and grew. Emerald-eyes glinted with interest, and didn't bother to move out of the way as the flames surged forth from the oversized mongrel's mouth.

"HARRY!"

Said person whistled, impressed as the long tongue of flame engulfed him, swirling around its target like a snake and scorching the ground around him.

"Well now, this is something else. Controlling the hellfire it produced through sheer will alone. This mutt**,** I can work with."

A flick of his wrist caused the ball of flames to disperse, revealing the tutor to the other servants, untouched and not a hair out of place, unlike his unfortunate immediate surroundings.

The Devil Dog cocked its head to the side, puzzled that a being managed to survive its ultimate technique. It gave a startled yelp as the opponent's palm landed between its eyes, a warm smile on the being's face.

"You, I wouldn't mind having around," Harry said. "But for now, please forgive my actions."

There was a brief flash of red light, and the Devil Dog slumped against the ground, out cold.

"Looks like I wasn't needed," the Phantomhive butler remarked as he surveyed the surroundings.

"We need to find Miss Angela, and quick too," Bard gestured to the general direction of where the huge hellfire-breathing dog lay. "Who knows what that creature could have done to her?"

"I-it's still moving!" the glasses-wearing maid pointed a shaking hand pass the tutor and butler.

"WATCH OUT, SEBASTIAN!" Finny screamed as the now conscious dog lifted a paw and swung down at the butler.

The raven demon merely took a step back, unconcerned as he held out a hand, palm facing upwards and stopping the downward blow without so much as a flinch.

Harry sighed as he addressed the Devil Dog, "You know, I thought you were pretty smart before, and really am impressed with your quick recovery, but what you did now was silly. Ma, maybe you are still suffering from a concussion, but…"

The demons exchanged a glance, and the shorter of the two shrugged, "Don't hurt him too much. It's the instincts that are driving it, not its mind. Maybe you can cool his head."

"You plan on training it?"

"I have not forgotten our bet."

"Very well, if that's what you want."

"Now's not the time for idle conversation. Clean this up at once," the stern voice of the Phantomhive Earl sounded from behind.

"Of course, young master, I was just about to take care of it."

The Master of Death watched quietly as Sebastian dealt blow after blow towards the dog. Under another circumstances, he would be angered. No matter his distaste for some animals, Harry could never stand to see abuse, human or otherwise. But this was different. The raven demon was careful to keep the hits stunning rather than painful, and so it was fine with him. Besides, there was something unnatural pushing the fighting instincts of the beast, which, he noted, slowly decreased each time it was stunned.

The Quetzalcoatl demon blinked as both fighters smashed into the ground, creating a deep crater, then the emerald orbs narrowed as the killing intent emitting from the Devil Dog disappeared, and the ground began to rumble.

The others cautiously walked to the edge of the crate, and Ciel shouted down, "Quit playing around and come up this instant, Sebastian!"

The rumbling increased in intensity, and Harry snapped, "Get away from there you fools! Do you want to make yourself a target for whatever comes out of that hole?"

Shocked by his tone, they retreated, and not a moment too soon either. A massive surge of water shot upwards, easily reaching a height of fifteen meters. As the initial downpour of hot water passed, Sebastian leaped into view, carrying a grey-haired young man clad in his birthday suit.

"A resort has certain requirements that must be met. Young master, since you still intend to turn this place into a resort, please allow me to present you with the ideal place for an outdoor spa," was the first thing out of the butler's mouth as he strolled towards the group.

The man in Sebastian's arms gave a bark and ran on all fours, heading for the tutor. Said demon only had enough time to straighten before he found himself with a handful of enthusiastic beast dog-turned-human. Grimacing as he received a particularly wet lick on the cheek, Harry petted him on the head awkwardly, glaring at the snickering party icily.

"I have no idea why you took a liking to me after I knocked you out. Though I'm not complaining. This will certainly make the bet go smoothly," the emerald-eyed male muttered, "but I would really appreciate it if you tone the affection down just a tad."

"Pluto!" the familiar voice of a certain 'missing' maid called.

With another happy bark, the youth bounded over to Angela, who hugged him tightly.

"I found this little one a few months ago," Angela explained as the Phantomhive party gathered around. "He was so cute and I ended up trying to tame him. He has a habit of turning to a human when he gets excited though."

"And you told no one about him?" Ciel asked.

"No, no one knew about him. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog to instill fear in the villagers, and I feared for the people if he found this one. But…I had no idea why he attacked Lord Barrymore."

Her desperate gaze landed on the boy noble, her voice pleading, "Is there any way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?"

"Take him to the mansion?" the tutor raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen his interaction with Misters Harry and Sebastian, and under their tutelage, I believe Pluto will be a wonderfully obedient dog!"

"Well, I usually won't mind, but I don't think an extra – "

The earl cut his tutor off mid-sentence, "That would not be a problem."

The demon butler's deadly glare was fixed on his contractor, "Are you serious, young master?"

"Yes. It sounds fun, and I don't think the dog will bother you much, seeing as he is more taken with Harry than you."

Sebastian sign in resignation, and gave the disgruntled tutor a sympathetic look.

* * *

The horse carriage and cart were loaded, and Angela snapped a studded collar around Pluto's neck, petting his head.

"Don't forget me, Pluto. I will come and see you from time to time."

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so. Taming a Devil Dog is not an easy task. Although…you seemed quite apt at doing so."

Dull red met violet, and both pairs narrowed, challenging each other silently. Eventually, the butler gave a small bow, and walked away.

The servants waved a goodbye to the silver-haired maid, and the young master himself climbed into the vehicle, his butler readying the reins.

Harry beckoned for the newly dressed youth to get in the cart, stiffening slightly as his eyes landed on the collar. Discreetly making sure no one was within hearing distance, the Quetzalcoatl stopped beside the maid.

"I always had the oddest feeling around you," he murmured into the other's ear. "But thank you for confirming my suspicions with that enchanted collar around your pet's neck. It seemed your actions and story even got Sebastian suspicious."

He saw the female's eyes widen in shock, and continued, "No need to be so tense. I promise nothing damaging will happen to the hellfire-breathing dog. That aside, I don't know what you are planning, nor do I care. However, mark my words. If this plan involves the death of the Phantomhive Earl before his time is up, or any of his party, you will be hearing from me. Believe me, I would _kill_ to avoid another long period of boredom. You will not only have one demon to contend with if you are not careful."

"I'll keep that in mind, contradictory one."

The Shinigami Lord smirked at her slightly unsteady tone, "Thank you. I am certain this will not be the last time we meet again, _Angel_."

He gave her a mocking two-fingered salute as the carriage pulled away from the castle.

* * *

And that's it for now.

Next, the freeloaders! Poor, poor Ciel...

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


End file.
